Of Claws and Kindness
by EleniDalby
Summary: The notsolongawaited sequal to 'Of Fur and Filing'
1. Chapter 1

Ice cream and Innuendos

Snow was still falling outside. That was the best thing about having a resident weather Goddess, one was always guaranteed a white Christmas. The crisp beauty was lost on Hank as he stared blankly at the space between Rogue and Bobby,

"Sorry Hankster but you're going to have to tell her at some point" Bobby Drake said eventually with a shrug, "ice cream?" He offered his spoon, Rogue giggling beside him. Hank stared blankly at the spoon,

"Thank you Robert, I know what a solemn gesture that was for you to make" He said in all seriousness. The Iceman nodded withdrawing the spoon,

"When are you going to tell her?" Rogue asked gently, reaching out to squeeze his hand. Henry P. McCoy PhD took a deep bracing breath, pushing his chair away and re-adjusting his glasses with the same air as a General getting ready for battle,

"I suppose now is a good a time as any" He said,

"Good luck man" Bobby said, "if she chucks you out, there's a spare bed in my room" He offered, the grin finally breaking through,

"You're a nasty man, Bobby Drake" He scowled before turning away, the sound of them laughing behind me,

"Just remember to duck if she throws anything after you!" Rogue called. Hank tried to scowl but didn't quite manage it as the grin broke through. He shook his head as he punched in the buttons to the lower levels, they all knew that Isabelle wasn't likely to throw things at him. It had been nearly two years now since he and Isabelle had…had what exactly? _Become involved in a relationship_. He wrinkled his nose at the way his mind worked sometimes. He was in love with the woman, plain and simple…well, maybe not simple. She made his heart soar, there was no doubt about it, he wanted to burst into song every time she looked at him. He sighed, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it a moment…how was he going to tell – his ears pricked up at an unusual sound,

"- _can't take the person starin' back at me, I'm a hazard to myself_" He smiled at the lyrics, padding silently through the lab to the living quarters beyond, pausing at the site of their empty bed, "- _so irritating…do' wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else, yeeah_" He pushed the bathroom door, which was already slightly ajar, open all the way. Isabelle was in the bath, surrounded by a mass of foamy white bubbles as she sang along to an ancient radio which was perched precariously between the taps. She held an open book in her hands, half propped up on her knees, eyes skimming the page, singing along to the words she knew, " – _L.A told me, you'll be a pop star, all you have to change is everything you are_ -" He smiled, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her turn the page, even with her hair plastered to her head she was beautiful, of course - hewinced as she invented a new, definitly out of tune, note – the fact that she was also very naked beneath the bubbles helped, " – _don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy_- " He cleared his throat, catching her attention instantly. She cursed creatively and did a very impressive juggling act with the book she was holding, slipping down the bath a little, "Hank! Fpt!" She blew foam from the cover of the book, "I didn't realise you'd be back so…um, hope you don't mind me using your bath, it's bigger than mine" She blushed, kicking the radio until it died,

"Not at all" He smiled, walking over, wondering when she was going to stop worrying about sleeping in his bed and using his bath, "you have a _lovely_ singing voice" He teased lightly. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, trying not to smile in return,

"Ha, ha" She said dryly as he knelt down beside her, half sitting on the step as she swam to him,

"What are you reading?" She handed him the book, he squinted at the title without the aid of his glasses, "A Christmas Carol" She shrugged, flicking bubbles at him playfully,

"I'm getting into the Christmas spirit rather than being the grumpy old woman that Bobby accused me of being" She smiled and he reached out to retaliate on the bubble flicking front, "no! Don't put your hand in the water" She said, expression perfectly serious as she warned him off with upraised palms. He paused in the act of reaching out,

"Why not? Are you dangerous in it?"

"Sort of" She pulled a face, "hard to explain, if you want to stay awake for…ooh lets say the next three weeks, go ahead" She sighed heavily, kneeling up in the bath awkwardlythanks to the weight of her pregnancy,his hand on her arm helped immensely, "to be honest I'm trying to extend my vocabulary" she wrinkled her nose as he raised an eyebrow, scanning over the book,

"And you're doing that with classical Victorian literature?" He asked. She snatched the book back, blushing a little,

"I tried reading a dictionary and nearly fell asleep in the bath. Besides, I like Dickens. Turn your back please" She murmured, stretching out for the burgundy towel that hung neatly on the floor,

"What for? Why are you trying to develop your vocabulary – not that I'm not encouraging you because I think it's…superlative" He couldn't help biting his lip a little to keep back a smile as she scowled at him, snatching up the towel,

"Even I know that superlative isa snobs word for lovely. Turn round because I'm getting out of the bath. I want to improve my vocabulary because…well…you're a scientist" She shrugged as if that explained everything,

"So we can make love but I can't watch you get out of the bath?" He asked slowly, letting his voice become dry,

"Out! If you're going to be smart!" She hit him with the towel and he couldn't help laughing, running from the room and taking her book with him. Settling down in his chair he threw his feet up onto the coffee table, crossing his ankles as he settled his glasses on his nose, opening the book to where she had read up too last. He didn't know how long he had been reading until he felt her arms slips around his neck from behind, "one would aspire to formulate biological replication, sweetheart" She murmured in his ear. He grinned, closing the book – careful to mark her last page – hearing the laughter colouring her voice,

"Formulate biological replication?" He asked mildly in reply,

"Hmm" Her hummed reply trailed off into a deep rich laughter, "No? How about 'I desire to coerce my principally exquisite gentleman into becoming fraught with yearning'?" He laughed, pulling her round onto his lap careful to avoid the bump that was their developing child,

"You sound like you have swallowed a thesaurus my darling but I catch the gist of what you're trying to say" He kissed her for a long, tender moment, pulling away when both of them were breathless. She smiled a little at him, her hand joining his on her swollen stomach.

"One's oh so jubilant"


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions and comfort

"Isabelle, I've got something to tell you…" Hank glared at his reflection, "no. Isabelle, my dear,you might want toosit down – definitly not. Belle,babe– no!" Hank leant his forehead against the mirror, "Why can you give lectures to scores of hormonal teenagers but you can't tell you lover that you're…" He sighed heavily, leaning back from the mirror and jumped at her reflection looking back at him, she blinked slowly, lifting her hands to settle on his shoulders. She was standing on a chair behind him, he knew, she had too to be able to reach,

"I know" She murmured softly with a heavy sigh, resting her cheek against his shoulder,

"You…you _do_?" He asked just as gently, turning around to hold her. It was a little awkward with the bump of her pregnancy between them but fortunately they'd found a way around it…it helped that Hanks arms were so long of course,

"Mmm. Ororo kind of didn't tell me" She replied, burying her face in his neck, nuzzling a little,

"Didn't tell you?" He smiled a little but rolled his at his excellent contribution to the conversation so far,

"Mmm, I was in the kitchen when she very loudly informed the room at large that you had told her not to tell me that you were going on a mission"

"Oh? And how did she justify actually telling you?" Hank asked, irritation running up the back of his neck. Ororo had promised damn it,

"Apparently she wasn't telling me, she was telling the microwave" She replied, tangling her fingers in his hair,

"So…?" He pressed gently, looking down at her with a worried frown,

"Just…don't die or anything silly like that, ok?"

"One shall try ones best" He smiled into the top of her hair. She sighed and pulled away, he helped her step down off the chair,

"Where is it you're going?" She asked, hoping he didn't see the wince as she sat down one of the sofa's,

"Over to New Orleans so Gambit – Remy Lebeau, remember him?"

"The one with the eyes, yes" She replied ruefully, pondering the first time she had met the grand theif...she'd ended up spilling chocolate milk all down his front out of sheer nerves,

"He'll be coming along, Kurt too, ah, and Ororo's trying to get Warren in on it too" He closed his eyes, moving to put his book back on the shelf as she took the deep breath behind him,

"So it's something serious then?" She asked, "you just read out the list for the heavy squad Hank. They don't take Gambit along unless it's a real emergency"

"The young man is good at blowing…charm and detonation will get you everywhere" He heard her laugh a little and turned to face her, "they're aware I've been out of action, thatI haven't been on a mission ina while -that's why everyone's going. They want to cover all eventualities" She huffed a little at him,

"I don't believe you but I'm not going to yell" She pulled a face, "despite the urge…it's Christmas after all and you _want _to do it" He sat beside her, tensing a little as the sofa creaked ominously, he expected it to give out nearly every time he sat down, "you're good at it Hank" She said ruefully, making an effort to be supportive, "and you like doing it which is fine by me…it's all the other morons that I worry about" She frowned up at him a little, leaning awkwardly into him as his arm went around her shoulders, "I suppose it helps that you'll be getting away from your hippo of a girlfriend" Hank kissed the top of her head, smiling a little,

"I've told you before, you're beautiful with or without the distended belly" She pulled back and looked up at him incredulously, one eyebrow raised. He couldn't help grinning, "besides, you'll only be a hippo for a few more days" He laughed and ran away as she promptly flung pillows at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Presents and Proposals

_Christmas Evening..._

They all managed to gather around the fire at the end of the day after fending off students and finishing the last of the school work. Hank and Isabelle had a sofa to themselves, no one wanting to contribute to the combined weight. Hank sat closest to the fire, soaking up the heat and fighting off a contented purr. Isabelle was curled up beside him, laughing as she watched Bobby and Rogue play with the toys that she and Hank had brought them – the little remote controlled cars (one green, one blue) zipped and span across the carpet and through peoples legs. Ororo and Kurt were standing suspiciously close to the mistletoe that hung over the door, both of them grinning hugely. Logan was sat in the chair opposite them with his head lolling back, eyes closed as he smoked one of the best brand cigars in the whole of America – courtesy of Kurt Wagner. Warren, also known as Angel because of his huge white wings, was in an undignified sprawl across the carpet behind Bobby and Rogue, reading the copy of Harry Potter in Latin that Hank had given him. Isabelle liked the quiet, calm man, though sometimes his piercing gaze felt like it went a little too deep. Isabelle stared down at her hand and couldn't help but let out an excited giggle. Hanks gift to her had been the best present she'd ever had...

..._She had come into the room where the tree was standing, everyone else ripping the paper off their presents to see Hank standing pale and nervous in the centre of it all. He'd dropped down so fast that she thought for a moment he might have been sick but then…he'd held that little black velvet box up to her. Everyone had stopped to watch as he cleared his throat,_

_"Isabelle, light of my life-" He'd grinned a bit, despite the nervous warble in his voice, "-cream in my coffee, will you do me the greatest honour on earth and consent to be my wife?" She'd launched herself across the room as fast as she could whilst nine months pregnant, flinging her arms around him as he stood and raining kisses on his face,_

_"Yes! Yes! Of course!" She'd almost cried for joy. She could still remember Logan's comment in the back ground,_

_"You're about nine months too late for the gentlemanly act, bub, but better late than never" ..._

...Now she giggled down at the diamonds on her finger, watching them sparkle in the firelight,

"You do like it?" Hank asked quietly, lips tickling her ear. She turned to face him, kissing him with all the exuberance she felt,

"Is the Pope Catholic? Is the sky blue? Do you like Twinkies?" She asked between peppering his face with butterfly kisses. Hank grinned, eyes closed as she kissed him,

"Good. It belonged to my grandmother" He heard her voice catch as she pulled away and he opened his eyes to see her lower lip tremble, her expression soft,

"Oh" She breathed, "you old romantic you" She choked out, he kissed her,

"One tries ones best" He pulled away, "what do you mean _old_?"

"Oh get a _room_" Bobby griped without looking up, leaning to the left as he raced with Rogue,

"Ow! Watch it!" Logan snarled as one of them ran over his foot,

"Sorry" Rogue murmured, frowning in concentration as she followed Bobbys lead,

"Ororo?" Isabelle called out softly, Hank noticed the strange expression on her face and felt himself tense, something was wrong,

"Yes?" The weather goddess looked over at her, still grinning widely,

"Are you busy at the moment?"She asked softly.Ororo's grin widened just a little more,

"Nothing I couldn't put down for a minute or two" Kurt looked, oddly, offended, "why?"

"Because I'm going to have a baby" Isabelle said, a tremor to her voice,

"Now?" Hank asked, surprised at the deep well of panic that was waking up in his chest. She squeezed his hand, smiling a little as hell broke out around them,

"Well, not _right now_ but my water's just broke"


	4. Chapter 4

Screams and Sacrifice

It felt like a nightmare. Isabelle was screaming beside him, clutching his hand with a strength that hurt, the lights under her skin were going haywire, there was blood everywhere. The nurses, the midwife, had informed him that they couldn't give her anymore drugs without harming her or the baby so she was left to scream. Hank had never felt so helpless in all his life,

"Keep pushing,I can see the head, push nowthere's a good girl" The midwife kept up a steady stream of encouragement. Isabelle collapsed back panting and moaning in pain. Hank reached out to push the damp tendrils of hair from her sweat soaked skin, she gazed up at him, trying to smile though he could see the fear in her eyes,

"You're doing great, just great love" He babbled, no idea what he was talking about, "but you've got to push, just a little bit more"

"I'm so t-tired" She moaned, chest heaving,

"I know, I know but just one more push and you can rest, ok?" He smiled down at her with all the encouragement and love he could muster, "I'll get Bobby to make us some ice cream after, ok? I'll run you a bath and we can curl up with junior but you've got to push, love please" He was almost begging, willing the pain to end. She smiled weakly and nodded, almost curling in on herself,

"That's it, good girl, harder, harder…here we go" The midwife turned away, a small bundle of flesh and towels in her hand, "And here we are!"

"Is that it?" Hank asked, feeling his wife-to-be's hand go limp in his own,

"Congratulations, Dr McCoy" The midwife beamed at him, handing over the bundle, "it's a healthy baby boy" Hank stared down at the child in his hands. Pink skinned and wrinkly, still covered in amniotic fluids and blood, wisps of indigo hair plastered to his tiny skull…Hank had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life,

"Isabelle, look" He leant down, sitting on the chair beside her, holding the baby up for her to see, "our baby boy, our son" He looked up, beaming with pride and relief to see his lover's eyes shut, a serene expression on her face, "Isabelle?" A sickly, dark horror crept up his neck even as the midwife pressed her fingers to Isabelle's throat,

"Flat line" The midwife said in stern tones, her eyes suddenly becoming hard, "get Corrolo in here, get Dr McCoy out – _now_!" A machine was wheeled over even as someone brought Hank to his feet,

"I'm afraid you have to leave now, Dr McCoy" Someone was saying sternly,

"What's going on? Isabelle!" He called, "no!" The baby was taken from him,

"We need to get him fed, Dr McCoy, please, wait outside" Covered in her blood, scared and panicking, Hank McCoy was pushed out into the hospital corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Bit of a warning guys, there's just a _teeny weeny_ bit of adult language in here...oh, and please don't hate me ;)

* * *

Fights and Finalities

_" – a womb haemorrhage which we could have stopped easily but she also had a brain haemorrhage…she died instantly Dr McCoy…instantly..."_

_…_

_"Hank, you haven't slept for days"_

_"I've got to get this sample finished and sent off, Kurt, I don't have time"_

_"Vill you at least come to zer funeral"_

_"I…I'm busy, Kurt"_

_…_

_"We found these whilst we were cleaning out her room"_

_"What are they?"_

_"Letters. One for you and one for-"_

_"Thank you, Rogue, you've been so kind"_

_"Um, any day Henry"_

_…_

_"-should have come to the funeral, Blue…honestly it was beautiful. Kurt came up with the most wonderful service. Ororo decked the place out with her best white roses and-"_

_"Bobby, thank you for coming to see me but I reallyneed to get on with this work. I'm sorry"_

_"No problems, Hankster, I'll just…I-I'll go then, shall I?"_

_…_

"Alright, I've had enough bub" Hank looked up from the microscope to see Wolverine leaning against the doorframe,

"Enough of what?" He asked calmly, numbly. Numb, that was the perfect word for how he felt nowadays. He blinked as the other man blurred in an out of focus. Logan scowled at him, pushing away from the doorframe, taking hold of the Doctors arm and hauling him to his feet, "what-"

"Danger room" Logan interrupted briskly, dragging Hank along like an overlarge blue balloon,

"Logan this is a highly inopportune time, I've got so much work-"

"It'll be there when you get back" Logan murmured, shoving him roughly through the door. A stab of irritation broke through the cloud of numbness that surround Hanks heart,

"Now see _here_-"

"I dunno much about grief, doc" Wolverine lied smoothly, stamping out his cigar,"I usually up sticks an' leave before it gets to me but even I know when a guy just needs to hit somethin" Logan turned round and – _punched him_. Hank blinked in shock as he staggered back, the other man just gazed at him coolly, "You're bein' an asshole, Doc" He said, taking off the sweater he'd been wearing, "an' that kid's sufferin' for it" Hank let the other man approach until he was in range before giving him a double fisted punch that sent the other man staggering back, dropping into a fighting stance,

"He's being cared for isn't he?" Hank felt his heart break at the question and made the stupid mistake of closing his eyes. Logan barrelled into him,

"He still needs his Father – oof!" Logan went flying, scrabbling easily to his feet as if he hadn't just been thrown across the room, "ya know, considerin' you're a genius an' all, ya do do some stupid things" Hank snarled as he doubled over, Logans fist driving hard into his stomach,

"He doesn't need me – ow! Logan that was below the belt"

"Anythin' goes" Logan snapped back, "so what? You don't think you're good enough for him?" The doctors relative silence was enough of an answer, the two broke apart both of them gasping for air, "Isabelle thought you were good enough" Logan said quietly. Another stab through the numb mist of his heart and Hank paused a moment, gaspingas he tried to control it,

"Now that was below the emotional belt" He managed huskily,

"I'm just tryin' to open your eyes Doc – yow!" Logan howled as the larger man stamped on his foot before having to duck under a blow, head butting the underside of the taller mans chin. Hank growled as he bit through his lip,

"I don't need my eyes opening. He's being looked after, isn't he? I'm not…Logan I _can't_...let go damn you" He said almost reasonably, trying to throw the other man off, the Wolverines arms were locked around his neck,

"You're not what bub? Good enough?" Hank fell to his knees, oxygen starved, "if Remy LeBeau can do it, you can" Logan growled before releasing him, "Give in?" Hank raised a hand, gasping for breath,

"Most indubitably" He coughed, rubbing his throat, "You're letting Gambit take care of him?" He asked with an incredulous little smile, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand,

"He's doing a better job of it than you" Logan said softly, crouching in front of him and staring right at him. The words cut all the more deeply because he knew they were true. He sighed, covering his face with both hands, surprised when Logan patted his back comfortingly,

"I've been an ass, haven't I?" He said through the comb of his fingers,

"Pretty much, yeah" Logan half grinned back, lighting another cigar,"just give the kid a chance, Hank…it's not his fault"

"I know…I know"


	6. Chapter 6

Night-time and Nursing

Hank had avoided what had come to be known as 'the nursery' like the plague. He'd faced down monsters and tyrants, surviving with little more than bad memories and maybe a bruised ego and yet he was petrified of going into a room full of soft toys and coming face to face with an infant. It was approaching midnight before he finally summoned the courage to visit his son. He figured he'd be safe, the child – _my son_, he corrected himself sternly - would be asleep and no one would be around. He froze in the hallway, hearing someone else's shuffling footsteps heading towards him. He kept perfectly still as the steps grew gradually closer. Hank almost laughed at the sight that met his eyes. Remy LeBeau, heart-throb of nearly every female in the school was shuffling down the corridor wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a very moth eaten dressing gown that – by the looks of it – was actually made for a woman…if Hank was any judge, of course Remy could actually like lilac and pink flowers, it was always hard to tell with the thief,

"Remy, what are you doing?" He called softly, not wanting to wake anyone and trying not to laugh. The thief turned to him,

"Midnight feed, mon ami" He murmured, waving the bottle, one eye open, the other still glued shut with sleep, "'ee's as regular as clockwork" Hank paused a minute before reaching out for the bottle,

"Let me"

"Really?" The thief grinned hopefully, managing to pry the other eye open. Hank took the bottle attempting a grin, it felt odd,

"Nice outfit" He murmured, turning away but still managing to catch the thief's horrified look,

"It's not mine, ami!" The cry followed him down the corridor as Hank chuckled softly. He stood outside the door of the room that was currently serving as his sons nursery before slowly pushing the door open. He could see, through the small gap that Baby Xavier turned large blue eyes to the door, Hank closed it behind him. Not a single sound escape the baby, apart from soft breathing, as he watched his Father walk across the room,

"You know it really is a talent to be able to focus that early in life" Hank murmured softly, leaning over the crib and clearing his throat self consciously, "I presume you know how this works?" He picked the child up, cradling him close and fed him. Hank felt his heart ache as he held his son to him…he looked a lot like his mother – fortunately, he smiled wirily – but the bright blue baby soft hair that graced Baby Xaviers scalp was definitely from him. He'd expected it to hurt, another knife to his heart, that the baby had so much of Isabelle about him but…he was pleasantly surprised to find it a comfort. No doubt his soul still ached but baby Xavier helped. Hank searched around for a chair that would bare his weight, giving up and sitting on the edge of the vacant bed in the corner. Baby Xavier never made a sound his arms, "I'm sorry I've been such a fool" He whispered softly. Baby Xavier looked up at him with focused blue eyes, one hand clutching the bottle, the other wrapped around one of his fingers. Hank caught himself marvelling at how tiny the baby way, he didn't know if it was because of his own large proportions but the child in his arms seemed so...delicate. Baby Xavier finished quickly, snuffling a little until Hank remembered to burp him, tapping him gently on the back before holding him in his arms again. He looked down at his son who yawned sleepily, toothlessly chewing on one of his fingers before simply holding on to it. Hank sighed, fighting away tears, as a huge swell of love washed over him,

"See…now _that's_ nice" Rogue was smiling at him from the doorway, Bobby's arm around her waist,

"Why don't you go on to bed, sweetheart, I'll be up in a minute" Bobby kissed her cheek as Hank cleared his throat and wiped his face, gently placing his son in the crib and pulling the soft blue blanket over him, stoking the blue fuzz on his head, "he's something, isn't he?" Bobby whispered, moving over to the other side of the crib. Hank smiled down at the sleeping baby,

"He sure is" He looked up and smiled at his friend,

"I think Little Blue's missed you" Bobby grinned, tucking a bright blue teddy bear under the blanket beside the child,

"Little Blue?"

"It's what we all call him" He shrugged, "it's what he is" Hank nodded, smiling a little though he was inwardly berating himself - he'd already missed so much,

"Hey blue?" Bobby asked softly as they headed towards the door,

"Mmm?"

"You alright now?"

"No…but I will be"


	7. Chapter 7

Bad guy and Babies

_A few hours later, on the other side of the city…_

"I've got a present for you boss" Morphia grinned, walking into the room that was specifically set aside for computers and medical equipment. It was the driest place in the catacombs, everyone generally gathered there. The Twins, Sonar and Scanner, were sat together on the far side, watching Shrek and throwing popcorn at the screen whenever Lord Farquar appeared. Avalanche was buried in an ancient tome that looked like it weighed more than he did, he barely glanced up as she entered. Leviathan, she knew, would be out in the underground lake, calmly swimming in the murky waters. The two new guys, Poison - a young boy who oozed a number of various toxins from his skin - and Aqua - a woman who could control water. Sphinx looked at her through the glass wall that held the computer screens, unhooking the gloves that allowed her to work on several computers simultaneously, exposing a brief flash of gold, and smiled,

"I'm honoured, Morph" She replied playfully, stepping out from behind the wall and stretching. There was a bundle in the red womans arms, hard to miss as it was wrapped in dark colours that stood out against Morphia's skin and clothes,

"Guess" She grinned. Sphinx stepped closer, taking a deep breath, trying to catch the scent beneath the smell of damp from the cave,

"Well, knowing you it could be anything from a bumper bag of nail varnish to a chunk of reindeer meat" She grinned back, not that Morphia could see with the hood hiding her face. Morphia huffed,

"You're such a bully sometimes" She pouted, teasing right back as she re-adjusted the bundle a little. The way she was holding it…fear gripped Sphinx's heart as she stepped closer and took another deep breath, catching the scent this time – _soft skin, clean hair, soap, balm…oh god_,

"You didn't…please tell me you didn't" The Sphinx begged, watching Morphia's smile fall away,

"I stole the baby…is that such a hard concept for you to grasp" Morphia replied slowly, "here. Geez…and I thought you'd be grateful" She handed the silent child over. Sphinx held the child awkwardly at first, flipping away a piece of cloth to look down closed eyes, hemmed with bright blue lashes, confirming the truth, before settling it – she wasn't sure what gender it was – into the crook of her arm,

"Why?" She gasped out eventually, rage and shock warring for dominance. The red woman before her rolled her eyes skyward, sprawling out across an ancient sofa nearby,

"Like you always say, they'll have developed an emotional attachment to the child" Morphia reclined, "they'll do anything to get him back in one piece"

"Precisely Morphia – _anything_" Sphinx snarled, stepping forward to drag the smaller woman to her feet, shaking her roughly, "you've vastly underestimated your opponents, child, _again_" Morphia shook free, eyes narrowed, "they could unleash hell on us, for Gods sake I thought you had brains-"

"What? You think we can't take them?" She snapped, glancing around. Everyone was listening now, facing them or not,

"No. I don't" Came the cold, honest reply, "we're good, I have no doubt about it and I've never met a group of people that I've been more proud of but we are not ready to face them yet. For a start, when they draw on all their resources, they out number us ten to one" She resisted the enormous urge to slap the bored looking woman before her, "you _fool_" She hissed, "you could very well have started a war"


	8. Chapter 8

Rage and Regrets

"Hank? Hank"

"Move over Icicle" _Bang bang BANG_, "MCCOY GET YOUR BIG BLUE BUTT OUT HERE! EMERGANCY!" Hank groaned, rolling over in the chair. _BANG BANG BANG_ -

"ALRIGHT!" He roared, flinging the nearest thing at the door before dragging himself upright, "yes? Can I help you?" He snapped, staring blearily. Bobby and Logan stared up at him. Hank realised he was still in yesterdays lab coat…a small green teddy bear in his top pocket,

"Did you fall asleep in front of the computer again?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Shut up Kid" Logan snapped, looking awkward, "Look, Hank, I don't know how to tell you this but…it's Little Man"

"What about him?"

"He's gone" Horror, cold and cruel, snuck up Hanks spine,

"Logan, my friend, please tell me that this is a joke in very bad taste" He murmured softly. The other mans expression said it all,

"Blue I - "

"No" He pushed past the two of them, panic cept at bay merely by the frantic ranting of his mind – calm _down, McCoy, it must be a mistake, they mustn't have looked properly, stay calm_. He ran to the room that served as his sons nursery, having to catch the edge of the doorframe to slow himself down, all but spinning into the room beyond, "no" He darted over to the crib, tearing away the soft blanket. The sight of the empty bed, Little Mans favourite blue bear staring forlornly up at him, hit him harder than Logans words. His vision went red. Afterwards he could never remember wrecking the nursery, tearing it apart as he sought out his son, neither did he remember rampaging through the school, throwinganyone that got in his way_out_ of his way as he headed out and into the grounds. He could remember heading towards the school gates, following the faint scent ofthe baby. He also remembered the sudden weight on his back, arms around his neck as Rogues scent filled his nostrils. He remembered the feel of a soft hand sliding onto his cheek, lightly brushing his cheek as a soft whisper tickled his ear,

"Ah'm sorry, Hank" Before everything went black…

…

_Red lights…blurry red lights…focus, focus…oh it's a clock, 2.17 am, my clock…_Hanks entire body tensed as he lifted his face off the pillow. He'd missed Little Mans feed! No! Little Man was gone, someone had stolen him. He sat up and flung his legs over the side of the bed. It wasn't his bed. He was in one of the holding cells in the basement,

"Easy there" He looked up to see Logan standing in front of the bars, Bobby was sat nearby, looking wide eyed and frightened. Both of them were suited up,

"I've got to find Little Man" Hank said, slamming a fist against the bars. Both men nodded,

"We've already got a lead "

"Who?" Hank asked, trying to keep himself calm although irritation was rapidly blossoming into anger at how slow this was going. The two men shared a look,

"We're not classified to tell you Hank" Bobby said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking embarrassed,

"This is my son Bobby" He growled, "Let me out" Logan cut in wirily, he sighed, lighting a cigar,

"Aah damn it, they think it's the Sphinx again"

"Have they sent out a team to find her? Have you tried the caves yet? What about"

"We were waitin' for you to wake up, bub" Logan blew a cloud of smoke,

"Good. I'm coming"

"Ah…not according to Ororo" Bobby said, standing up,

"What"

"It's the whole…emotional thing, Hank, nothing personal" He said, backing away a little as Hank moved towards the bars again,

"Nothing…personal?" He repeated slowly, fighting away the urge to rip through the walls to find the weather goddess, "Nothing personal…my son - "

"Ya did a lotta damage Hank, hurt a couple of the kids too" Logan said, as brutally honest as always. Hank blinked feeling a stab of guilt,

"Are they alright?" _They were someone else's sons and daughters, someone else's baby_-

"They will be. Just shook up more than anything. Hank, I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything but…you're too dangerous to take with us. You could flip and…" Bobby trailed off with an expressive shrug. Hank raged against the bars,

"I want my son" The two X-men shared another look,

"We're already in trouble so" Bobby shrugged, unhooking a key from the side and opening the cell,

"The three of us can do it" Logan said curtly, "get suited up Hank, we'll hijack the Blackbird" Hank nodded, forcing himself to calm down though all he wanted to do was rip the world apart,

"Thank you, my friends" Bobby nodded a little, patting his arm cautiously,

"We love himtoo, Blue"


	9. Chapter 9

Drama and Decisions

_They're going to gear up and get here as fast as…they'll probably bring a full battle party, ready for anything and…little chance of Leviathan making it out, the lake doesn't go anywhere and he can't survive for long without…don't want to face Wolverine again, still got the scars from…damn it, damn her…only one way out…I'll probably get killed but it'll save the other…damn it…I don't want to be a hero…Bloody Morphia and her smart ideas -_

"What _are_ you doing?" Morphia asked, interrupting her flow of thought. Sphinx looked up to see her lounging against the doorway. The red woman had watched from the shadows as their leader, her friend, paced the length of her chamber – making the odd gesture that belied the fact she was thinking. Morphias eyes were narrowed when Sphinx turned, fastening on a veil beneath the lightweighthood she wore, darkening the shadows and hiding her face entirely, only the red glow of her eyes visible,

"I'm taking him back" She said, calmly, turning away once more,

"Do you have _any_ idea what I had to go through to get him? Over my dead body" The red woman threw out foolishly, pushing away from the doorframe to block it. Sphinx lifted the child with a sigh, wrapping him in one of her old velvet cloaks before cradling him in the crook of her arm, he cooed up at her a little before falling silent again,

"If you insist" She replied, facing the woman without a hint of fear, though inwardly she was wondering if she still had the skills to put Morphia out if needs be. The last time she had fought, it was the Sphinx who had came out the little worse for wear but then she wasn't about to let one child, the foolish scarlet child before her, jeopardise the entire group,

"With one hand?" The scarlet lady sneered, loosing just a little of her bravado,

"With one hand" Came the even reply, "I suggest you _move_ Morphia" The two women stared each other down until Morphia blinked and looked away, moving out of the doorway,

"Fine, ruin the entire mission…we won't be here when you get back" She spat poison,

"I know" The Sphinx said quietly, patting her shoulder on the way past, "don't do anything stupid, Morphia…sometimes you do have brains" She smiled a little but her comrade merely stared at her. With a heavy heart Sphinx turned her back on the place she had called home in an attempt to save it from devistation.


	10. Chapter 10

Preparation and Pondering

Hank checked his watch absently, _5.43 am. Seventeen minutes till Little Blues six o'clock feed._ The Doctor rose to his feet, zipping up his specially made suit, forgoing the knife. If it was The Sphinx he was going to kill her with his bare hands. He sighed and old memory of Isabelle surfaced –

"_Such big hands – and don't say all the better for touching you with" She'd grinned up into his face, her fingers tickling his palm,_

_"Would I say such a thing?" He'd asked in mock innocence,_

_"Probably" She'd flattened her own hand out over his own,_

_"You've got tiny hands" He'd remarked, surprised he'd never noticed it before,_

_"Five inches from the heel of my hand to the tip of my middle finger" She replied absently, a sigh escaping her as she hugged him, "I'm so lucky to have you"_

- The pain was still there, in his heart, but the memory made him smile. He sighed, closing the door behind him, heading towards the hanger…so he would have to pass his sons vacantroom. It had, naturally, been re-decorated, one of the students could manipulate paint in any way they wanted – naturally majoring in spray paint – and had kindly decked out the room in a soft, duck egg blue. It already seemed like so long ago. Ororo and Kurt had flown and bampfed around, hanging lights and curtains whilst Rogue and Bobby had taken care of soft toys, books and changing the crib. It was Logan who got handed the baby and, to everyone's surprise, he was pretty good at it. Hank smiled a little as he remembered catching the soft words Logan was murmuring to the baby –

_"Can ya say 'bub'? Can ya saaay 'Remy LeBeau's a jerk?' Can ya say 'my daddy is a big blue moron who hits like a girl'?"_

_"Logan! You can't teach Little Blue to say that!" Rogue had cut in, trying vainly to hide a laugh behind a gloved hand. Over time they'd all come to call baby Xavier Little Blue, it seemed to fit him perfectly,_

_"Why not? Kids gotta learn the awful truth sometime" Logan had shrugged coolly,_

_"Bub" Baby Xavier burbled,_

_"See?" Logan grinned and pointed triumphantly. In the far corner, presiding over the painting of little duckies on the wall, Hank felt a swell of pride as he looked over at his son, Baby Xavier focused on him,_

_"I don't think 'bub' counts as a word Logan" Bobby said over his shoulder,_

_"Careful what ya say, kid" Logan growled a warning, "sure it's a word, right Little Blue?" Very solemnly Baby Xavier had looked at his Father,_

_"Bub"_

- He sighed, reaching the edge of the doorway to the nursery. Why had his happiness been snatched away - _again_? Why did this sort of turmoil happen to the X-men, time and time again? He looked into the room, knowing, deep down, he did it because of some tiny secret hope that Little Blue would be looking up at him from the crib, eyes wide and expectant and un-judging as ever, that this had all been a bad dream and he could hold his son safe in his arms once more. With a sigh he took the two steps forward and leant on the doorframe before looking up and – he froze, someone was standing over the vacant crib. Someone in a cloak and cowl.


	11. Chapter 11

Fights and Fury

It was white and grey. The cloak. Made of some diaphanous material that fluttered lightly in a none existent breeze, for a heart stopping minute Hank thought it was a ghost –

"Isabelle?" The figure turned and red eyes burnt into his own. _The Sphinx_. He growled, long and low, taking two strides to cross the room, bringing his fist up in a mighty arc and sending her flying over the crib. Leaping easilyover the crib Hank picked the woman up by her throat and smashed her against the wall, incapable of words he snarled, slamming her again, she was going to _die_ –

"Hank!" Bobby's voice broke through the mist of rage - _no_, the tiny partof his mind that was still rational whispered, _this isn't rage, this is something more, something...primal_.An icy blast encased his one side. He growled but was slowly pushed back by the stinging cold blast,

"We need her fer questionin' bub" Logan said apologetically, fighting off the instinct that was telling him to tear the Sphinx's throat out - only _just_ controlling himself. He had his claws trained on her as she coughed and spluttered on the floor, "I think ya can stop now Bobby" The Iceman relinquished the icy blast he had aimed at his friend – inwardly hating himself for having to do it, "do ya understand, Hank? We need her alive" Logan said firmly, as much to himself as to the other man,

"I understand" Hank murmured, trying too,

"On yer feet" Logan ordered the woman, "unless ya wants scar to match that one" He said with a smirk as she pulled herself up, adjusting the hood around her head,

"What are you doing here?" Bobby called out, barely keeping a hold of his friend,

"What _else_ can you take?" Hank growled, barging forward a few steps. Bobby was leant against him, hands on his arms, at an angle as he used his whole body weight to try and stop him. The Sphinx kept her mouth shut, red eyes flicking to the crib and back, her hand on her throat. Bobby cried out in surprise as he was lifted in gentle hands and set to one side. The Iceman didn't try to stop the Beast. With glacial, perfectly controlled movements Hank moved over to the crib, Little Blue stared solemnly up at his Father as he was lifted. Bobby fumbled a little as he was handed the child, looking up into his best friends eyes and seeing the warning,

"Guard" Hank said shortly. Bobby's eyes went huge as he nodded slowly, dumbly before his friend, his _brother_ turned away. Logan shifted a little, suddenly not sure that he was pointing his claws at the right person,

"Hank -" He was silenced by the look in the fiery yellow eyes as Hank gazed at the woman pinned against the wall. Logan had never seen so much agony in a mans eyes before but his stance…Hanks stance…Logan could see the animal wanting out, the Beast baying for blood. Henry McCoy PhD was a solid wall of muscle, exuding a dark aura of danger, power, rage and pain and…he was _controlling_it. Every movement was kept completely in check, his breathing was even and his gaze unwavering. Logan froze like a rabbit caught in headlights as Hank raised his arms slowly, engulfing the both of them and lifting them easily with deliberate care and turning towards the door. The Wolverine tried to struggle – so did the Sphinx – but the arm around him tightened gently, another warning – _I don't want to hurt you but I will_. The arm around the Sphinx crushed the air from her in one gasp, stopping just short of breaking her ribs. Bobby went to put the child down, sensing the danger in the room. Hank pointed at Little Blue,

"Love" Bobby nodded again at the order, cradling the child closer, watching as the Doctor walked from the room with his two captives. Logan didn't try to escape again, even as he was carried through the halls of the mansion, teenagers, students and teachers alike watching the trio silently. Logan scowled, impotent rage crawling up the back of his neck. He was _**The Wolverine**_ for Gods sake, he didn't get pinned to someone's chest with one arm, he didn't end up breathing in mouthfuls of wispy blue fur…he didn't end up prancing along the floor like some damn ballerina…tiptoeing through the halls with a face full of blue fur…this was _not_ the way to maintain a rough Canadian image. He staggered a little as he was set down, outside in the grounds…far enough from the mansion that any noise wouldn't disturb Little Blue. Logan readied his claws, watching the tension crackle between the Sphinx and the Beast as he set her down._ Don't kill her, don't kill her, we need her for questionin'_, the Canadian chanted inwardly at himself as much as at his friend. Hank leant down until their faces were level and _roared_. Logan felt his heart wrench at the sound – every ounce of pain, of agony that had been in Hank McCoys soul was poured into that frightening, primal scream. It seemed to go on for an eternity before the Doctor turned and dropped to his knees, his exhausted frame trembling with the sudden release of emotions. Logans soul ached for his friend, the gentle doctor who had never judged him, a powerful surge of rage tore up his throat, his own growl - seeming pathetic in the wake of Hanks -reverberating off the building as he turned, swiping out at the Sphinx aiming for her heart, he felt his claws pierce the skin and – _stop_. Hank McCoys warm hand was wrapped around his forearm, halting him with out any visible effort though his grip was steel. Logan looked over at his friend, Hanks head was still bowed, hadn't moved saved to stretch out his arm to stop him. His voice was quiet but trembling when he spoke,

"Don't kill her, Logan, we need her for questioning"

* * *

A/N - ok people I ken I've been cruel to dear Hank but it's going to get better I swear. Now, I was wonderin if any of y'all would know how H. McCoy would react to the pain he'd been suffering? I'm open to suggestions and I might re-write the chapter if I like someone elses idea's better than my own.Thanx to y'all who've reviewed. Couldn't a done it without yiz ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Pentathol and Penance

Ororo folded her arms, frowning a little as she watched the interview through the two way mirror. The Sphinx sat, apparently calm, opposite Bobby. Ororo didn't turn as the door opened behind her, the scent of cigars filtering into the room,

"I'm not as tolerant as Charles was Logan, put that out" She said without facing him. The sound and smell of sizzling flesh filled the small space as Logan put the cigar out, "did I fail to point out the ashtray?" She added softly. Logan scowled,

"How's our little birdie singing?" He asked,

"She isn't"

"Ah, that's because you've got Bobby askin' the questions" Logan smirked, "the kid's too…_nice_. Let me do it" Storm shot him an incredulous look, one eyebrow raised, "I swear I won't kill her" He added, raising his hands,

"Hard to believe a man who carries his weapons under his skin" She murmured and Logan swallowed his pride,

"P…please" He growled, frowning as she gave him a look of pure shock,

"Ok" She unfolded her arms enough to reach out and press a button, "Enough Bobby, you did your best, could you come out of there please?" Bobby visibly sighed through the two way mirror, standing up and walking out,

"She's in a lot of pain, I think Hank broke a couple of ribs or something- hey Logan" The two exchanged nods, "are you going to try now?" The Iceman asked Ororo,

"No, Logan is" She corrected. Bobby all but reared in shock, opening his mouth to protest. Logan scowled, "he said _please_ Bobby"

"Oh" Even Bobby knew what a big deal it was. Logan did say please, on a day to day basis…sometimes…when he remembered, Bobby could hear faint echoes of '_pass my beer please_' and '_please, kid, just get lost_' across his mind but he'd never heard Logan say please over something…important. Bobby stepped out of the way of the door, "keep her alive, ok?" He said as the older man passed. Logan smirked,

"Ah but ya didn't saywe need her all in one piece though, did ya?" He shut the door in Bobby face and turned to face the room. She was sat at the table, hands folded on the table top...trying not to breath. _Bobby's right_, Logan thought absently, _there's definatly somethin broke_. The hood tilted upwards a little as he approached, glowing red eyes trained on him,

"Oh…it's you" She hissed, her voice oddly garbled as if she was trying to move her mouth as little as possible. Hank must have caught her jaw too then at some point...

"You're lucky I ain't Hank" He sat down and lit a cigar, turning to flick the 'v's at the two way mirror, practically feeling Ororo's scowl,

"So we're not alone then?" There was a hint of laughter in her voice,

"Nope. Ya gonna take that off?" He pointed to her hood, cigar between his fingers, but she remained stubbornly silent, "why didn't ya talk to Bobby?"

"He didn't ask the right questions and he's too…_nice_" She murmured. Logan wondered briefly if she had telepathic abilities,

"Nothin wrong with nice, bub" He replied defensively and knew Bobby was grinning in the other room, "brought ya somethin for the pain" Logan said, placing a little case that Hank had given him on the table between them. Hesitantly she reached out and flipped open the lid, a needle of clear liquid lay inside, encased in velvet,

"What is it?"

"Somethin for the pain" He repeated stubbornly, only just keeping the growl from her voice. She looked over at the needle,

"It's sodium pentothal…isn't it?" She looked up into Wolverines blank expression, "Truth serum" She clarified, lifting the needle,

"Dunno" He shrugged, "I was told it would help with the pain" He took a long drag on the cigar as she twirled the needle between her fingers, "guess ya won't know till ya tries it"

"You'd make a remarkable poker play, Logan" She said softly, he grinned,

"I did" He watched her for a moment, it was hard to tell how she was feeling from the way she looked, the hood hiding her face and her movements kept to a minimum as she looked at the needle but she _smelled_ uncertain. In one decisive movement she jabbed the needle into her arm through the thick leather jacket she wore. She hissed a little, flexing her gloved fingers as she slowly pushed the clear liquid into her veins,

"Pain won out over pride" She said. He nodded,

"What's your name?" He asked, sitting back and throwing his feet up onto the table, crossing his ankles,

"The Sphinx" She replied without hesitation. He rolled his eyes. _Clever Hank, coming up with a drug that'll cure the pain and make her tell the truth_,

"Why didn't ya jab me with the needle? I was expectin it"

"I don't believe in harming other mutants, Wolverine. Brothers and Sisters shouldn't fight for real"

"For real?"

"Brothers and sisters play fight all the time" Her voice was flat, emotionless...and just a little creepy,

"Ya don't believe in harmin other mutants but ya stole Hanks son?" He asked incredulously, irritatingly curious to hear the logic behind that,

"No. I did not"

"Who did then?" He was already starting to get bored of chasing one answer with a hundred questions,

"One of my associates"

"Which one?" He could see her fighting the drug that coursed through her system by the way her fists clenched against the table,

"Morphia" She eventually gave in with a sigh, slumping back into the chair. Logan nodded, the red one who had kissed him to give him near lethal doses of morphine,

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know" Logan sat back, narrowing his eyes,

"Why did ya bring him back?"

"Because I know the lengths to which a mother or father would go to retrieve their child" Resisting the almost overwhelming urge to ask how she knew that, Logan nodded a little,

"And why would that concern you, bub?"

"Because I love my friends and I don't want them to get hurt no matter how foolish their actions" She replied simply. She had spoken in the same dull, drugged manner as she had previously but this time Logan thought heard a trace of fierceness…she smelled fine though…Logan gave in to the question that he'd been wanting to ask since the beginning,

"Why won't ya take off the hood?"

"Because I don't want anyone to see"

"See what?"

"Me" Logan took his feet off the table, sitting up and narrowing his eyes,

"Are you being smart?"

"I'm always smart" Logan snorted in amusement, pushing his chair away and turning to face the two way mirror,

"Anything else ya want, 'Ro?"

"That'll do Logan, we can take it from here…nice work" Ororo's voice came through the intercom. Logan snapped the needle-case shut, pocketing it. He frowned at the silent woman who hadn't moved a muscle,

"You're a good guy, aintcha? Deep down?"

"I have no concept of good or evil" She replied evenly. Logan shook his head, moving towards the door, "Oh and Wolverine?" The flat voice called, he turned to glance over his shoulder, "you might want to know that sodium pentothal doesn't work on everybody"


	13. Chapter 13

Feeding and Findings

"_Aaaaaw ooh! Ooooh - wum_…there's a good boy, you really are remarkably good company…_aaaaaam_, oh missed a bit, here, better, k? Got it?…._Uma-uma-uma-uma-aaah_…there we go, do try to swallow _some_ of it Little Blue, rather than just dribbling it, there's a good boy…it's a marvellous fashion statement but not one that will catch on I'm afraid" Bobby paused in the corridor going past the kitchen, eyes narrowing a little. _That was Hanks voice_. He took a few steps back and looked through the doorway. Hank was sat on one of the high stools around the breakfast bar, a piece of kitchen towel spread out across his knees and a jar of babyfood in his hand. Little Blue was sat on a high chair before him, dividing his attention between his Father and the spoon, "open _aaaaa-um_, good lad" Hank cooed, mouth open wide and closing in demonstration. Bobby hid a giggle as Hank chewed along with Little Blue, "_um-um-um-um_ nice? More? Yes good" Hank carefully scooped out another spoonful of something bright orange, "because you need lots of fuel to grow big and strong – just like me, well not _just_ like me but you understand my point of course – Aaaaaa – wum…no don't inhale, breathing in and eating at the same time isn't a good idea. Trust me" With a hand the size of a dinner plate and with all the delicacy of a butterflies kiss Hank patted Little Blue's back,

"Wish I had a camera" Bobby grinned as he came into the room, his heart genuinely warm. Hanks fur darkened a little across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, betraying the blush beneath,

"Good day, Bobby" He said, just a little gruffly, as Bobby got a soda from one of the cupboards and sat opposite him, waving at Little Blue who's face was smeared with baby food, "pay attention please Little Blue, this is important. Thank you" The funny noises stopped but after a few minutes the faces came back into play and Bobby had a really hard time trying not to laugh, "was there something specific you wanted to talk about, Bobby? _Oooowum_"Suddenly laughing,the Pepsi came down his nose and Bobby spluttered for a few minutes, reaching for the kitchen towel nearby,

"Just thought you should know, we questioned the Sphinx" He managed to choke out. Hank paused a moment, the spoon half way to the baby's mouth, before carrying on,

"Really" He said flatly, "did you find out anything useful? All done?" He addressed the last to Little Blue who stared up calmly before slamming his tiny hand down into a splat of baby goo, spraying both of them, "Now that wasn't very dignified" The baby cooed, protesting a little as he was vigorously – but carefully – cleaned,

"She didn't take him" Bobby said softly. Another pause as Hank took the information, "but she told us who did" Yellow eyes looked up at him questioningly, "do you remember Morphia?"

"The one with the red skin?" Hank frowned,

"Yes. After Logan left we question Sphinx some more. Apparently Morphia rebelled against Sphinx, she did it on her own without Sphinx's knowledge or consent"

"Fool" He replied after a moment,

"The Sphinx was a little more creative than that but I won't repeat what she said in front of Little Blue" Bobby said, reaching out to play with the baby, "I'm sorry" He murmured, not looking at his friend. Hank peered at him over the top of the damp cloth he was using to get rid of the baby goo on his face,

"What for?" Came the muffled question,

"Using my powers against you" Bobby heard Hank sigh but didn't look up, even when the damp cloth swiped goo offBobbys forehead,

"You did the right thing, Robert…I…I had no idea Little Blue was there. I was operating on instinct – I couldn't even _smell_ him, I just wanted to…" He trailed off with a shudder and Bobby nodded, patting his friends arm, understanding that the usually gentle and calm doctor was having a hard time with his suddenly aggressive emotions,

"It's ok, Blue, it'll be just fine" Bobby looked back at the baby as Little Blue grabbed hold of his finger, squeezing tightly, "Isn't that right, Little Blue?" Little Blue stared at him, a snot bubble bursting as he breathed, "gross" Bobby stated, gently untangling his finger as Hank laughed, wiping Little Blues nose, "should he be able to focus like that Blue?" The Doctor shrugged,

"I ran some tests. His optical synapses and intellectual reflexes are, as far as I am aware given my research, extremely advanced for a baby his age" He said pride abounding in his voice as he lifted Little Blue out of the high chair,

"Quit boasting" Bobby grinned,

"He's my son and I can boast if I want too" Hank said, just a touch haughtily, "Here, Uncle Icicle, hold this" Hank fought away his own grin, handing over the baby as he cleaned up the mess, moving the high chair to the cupboard that had been set aside for it,

"_Uncle_?" Bobby asked, looking down at the child as his T-shirt was grabbed with both fists and rapidly deposited in Little Blues mouth. The baby chewed up at him,

"Why not?" Hank replied, Bobby grinned,

"Cool!" He exclaimed asLogan sauntered in,

"Hank, just the guy I was lookin' for" He murmured, heading towards his cupboard,

"I don't think you'll find me in a beer can, Logan" Hank said good naturedly, taking the baby off his friend, as the Wolverine snapped the cap open, looking down at Little Blue on the way past,

"Hey kid" He smiled a little as the baby focused on him,

"Bub" Little Blue said solemnly,

"Hey, if I'm Uncle Icicle can Logan be Uncle Bub?" Both men turned to look at Bobby who blushed, "what!" They shook their heads in tandem, ignoring the question,

"Ya should crawl inside a can more often, Doc, s'good for the soul" Logan smirked, "I think she's got broken ribs andsummats wrong with herjaw, doc, you're gonna have t'face her some time unless ya _wants_ her to suffer of course" The Canadian threw himself into one of the comfy chairs, feet up on the table, "personally I ain't above a bit of enemy-sufferin myself" He scratched his chin with the sound of sandpaper against wood,

"Her who?" Hank asked, already knowing the answer,

"Quit stallin for time, bub, the Sphinx…I don't think she's as bad as we thought…" He received incredulous looks from the other two, "hey, I'm workin' on instinct here, just like ya said to doc" Hank sighed, looking down at Little Blue,

"_Some_ doctors orders really _should_ be ignored, Logan" He looked at Bobby, "Mind baby sitting for a while?"

"No problems" Bobby held out his arms, "me and Uncle Bub can deal with it, right Uncle Bub?" Logan scowled,

"Kid, call me that again and I'll kill you in your sleep" Hank sighed, already heading towards the door,

"It's so nice to know that I'm leaving my son in safe, _rational_ hands"


	14. Chapter 14

Broken Bones and Bombs

Hank sighed heavily, for the first time in his life the lab (even the medi lab) was not the place he wanted to be. _Upstairs for example, I could be upstairs, playing with Little Blue and making sure Logan and Bobby didn't teach him any dirty words – oh pull yourself together man!_ The holding cell was at the far end of the medi lab, heavily barred in case anyone the caught needed medical attention. Inside there was a bed and a chair and a sectioned off area that held a shower and a toilet. The Sphinx was sitting on the bed, one foot before her, the other flat on the floor. Hank couldn't see properly but he was sure the metal bar that supported the mattress had buckled a little beneath her fingers,

"Feeding time at the zoo?" She asked without looking up, her voice was slurred but he was amazed that she could speak at all if Logans hypothesis was correct. Hank flinched a little at the coldness of her tone, guilt already gnawing at his insides – _she didn't do it, didn't deserve_ – "I'm sorry, that was callous of me" She said easily, shifting a little. Hank caught the way her shoulders tensed, reasoning that she was in a lot of pain,

"I…am given to understand that…you did not commit the…infringement" He said awkwardly. Her head tilted a little but she didn't lift her eyes to look at him,

"No, I did not" She sighed, a sound that was caught halfway through, hands tightening a little as she released the breath, "it was done without my knowledge. I came to rectify the mistake that was made. The debt is paid, you don't need to do anything else" She stood up, walking towards the bars painfully slowly, limping just a little – _sprained ankle too, McCoy when you loose your temper you reallyloose it_,

"If you are trying to get me to read the subtext of what you just said then I'm afraid I forgot to bring my reading glasses" He said dryly,

"Don't hurt the others" She said simply, looking up at him with glowing eyes,

"I'm going to kill Morphia, the others don't concern me" He said in reply, his voice as flat and calm as hers. She bowed her head, resting the top of the hood against the bars, not bothering to argue, "you're obviously in a lot of pain. If I let you out to treat you, will you co-operate?" The hood raised as she grasped hold of the bars, red eyes glowing up at him,

"Do I have a choice?" Wiry humour in that voice as Hank opened the door, all but having to catch her as she staggered forward, "how embarrassing" She murmured, almost under her breath. She pushed away from him and stood up, "where too, Dr McCoy?" She asked, voice tight. He gestured to one of the tables nearby and she limped over, three times she tried to haul herself onto the table,

"Need a hand?" Hank asked from where he was gathering instruments. The first time she'd tried he'd expected her to ask for help, judging from the sharp cry she'd given when she'd failed,both hands rushing to her sides but she'd tried again. She looked at him, red eyes wide with the pain,

"Thank you but I don't need help" She all but growled, snarling as she lifted herself completely onto the table,

"I'm afraid you'll have to take that off" He said, pointing to the thick leather jacket and the gauzyhood. She froze, not even breathing, and looked up at him, "Need I remind you that you said you would co-operate?" There was a long breathless moment before she slowly reached up, under the hood, to remove the veil beneath,

"I trust anything you see or anything thatI tell you will be kept in confidence?" She asked, voice trembling a little as she dropped the veil on the table nearby,

"I _did_ take the Hippocratic oath" Hereplied, gently. She nodded reaching up to undo herjacket. She didn't ask for help but he aided her getting her arms out as she gasped at the pain lancing through her. Hank was trying not to stare at the deep blood red fur on her arms, standing out vividly against a black vest. It wasn't the fur itselfthat made him stare but the network of scars, healed, deep and vividly pink against the red. Some of the old scars went down to the bone on her arms, burn scars visible on the palms of both hands – he refused to refer to them as paws, "Where did you get these?" He asked, noticing that half of her middle finger on her left hand was missing as she removed the glove. She remained sullenly silent, reaching up to undo the clasp of the cloak, holding on to the hood for a long moment, "I'll have to see…if your jaw is hurt" She nodded and removed the hood. The Sphinx was a somehow fitting name, even though she was almost entirely feline in physique. _A red furred, red eyed Lioness_. Scars crisscrossed up the back of her neck, he could see as her head was bowed, and one half of her left ear was missing. She looked up, the glow of her red eyes seeming diminished outside the shadows of the hood, the distinctive marks of Logans claws still relatively fresh on her cheek, the only mark on her face, "thank you" He murmured, "lie back please" She did as she was told, "Out of curiosity are you and Morphia related"

"She's my sister" Sphinx sighed, growling and wincing at the pain it caused as he passed a hand held X-ray machine over her, "she _was_ my sister, God knows what she is now" She added, frowning thoughtfully,

"Bobby said she rebelled against you" He said absently,

"He's the blond one? He's a nice boy" She winced violently as he tugged off the boot the covered the foot she had limped on, "yes. Though 'rebel' implies that I was the leader. We are – we _were_ just a group of friends wanting to make the world a better place"

"By committing genocide?" He asked incredulously, pulling up a chair and unrolling a wad of bandages,

"There isn't one of us who hasn't been persecuted by humans – humans specifically – ow - not humanity as a whole with mutants there but humans" The vehemence in her voice was a little frightening, "put it down to a common psychological defect but we all believe that the world would be better off without humanity…the fact that homo sapiens are being bred out by homo superior is of no consequence, we were merely helping evolution" Shemade a sharp noiseas he tightened the bandages around her ankle before pinning it in place,

"Is that how you got these? From humans?" He asked, knowing she would understand that he meant the scars. She was silent for so long that Hank thought she wasn't going to answer him,

"Our father was not a mutant" She said simply,

"I didn't notice any scars on Morphia and she doesn't dress quite as, um, warmly as you do" Hank was surprised when she smiled up at him, despite the fact her eyes were watering with the pain,

"That's a very polite way of saying she dresses like a slut, well done Dr McCoy" She smiled again, careful to hide her elongated canines before it fadedintoa frown,"she…she is much younger than me, I tried to shield her as much as I could. I brought her make up to cover her skin colour. Father only ever hit her once" She turned her face aside as he gently pressed her ribs, testing for the breaks and bruises,

"Why only once?" It was almost automatic, a talent for listening to the conversation whilst he busy paying attention to what he was doing,

"I killed him" He looked up in shock and saw the shameless truth in her eyes, he looked away when he realised he'd been staring,

"The good news is you don't have a broken rib. The bad news is your collar bone is. Now I can either take you in to surgery - "

"No needles" She said,

"Or I can snap it back into place but that will _hurt_"

"Just…snap it" She closed her eyes,

"Brace yourself" Hank murmured. He yanked hard, the crackle-snap of bone against bone reverberating around the room along with the noise of nine claws screeching against the metal surface of the bed as her hands fisted,

"Holy mother of God" She gasped, tears leaking out from behind closed lids. Hank shushed and said soothing things absent mindedly, dressing the wound, "Oh do _shut up_, Doctor" She snapped, "gratified as I am I'm not some five year old in need of comfort" She panted harshly,

"Hank" The door opened and Sphinx's entire frame tensed, "we've got another DV – whoa" He came to a halt beside the bed, "That" Logan said, indicating her scars, "wasn't all Hank…was it?" She smiled up tightly at him. Hank was absently noting how expressive she was with her face, _probably from years of being hidden_,

"Tactful as ever, Wolverine" She hissed.Hank surreptitiously pushed a handkerchief into her hands as he helped her sit up,

"I believe you were saying something Logan?" He asked, smiling up at his friend,

"We got another DVD off her friend" Wolverine nodded to Sphinx, blowing a cloud of cigar smoke at her as she wiped her face withthe handkerchief, "we're gettin everyone together an you're invited to the party"

"Right. Give me a moment" Hank turned away, tidying up habitually,

"Where do you think your goin, darlin?" Logan snarled at Sphinx as she stood up, gingerly testing her weight on her ankle. She looked up, eyes narrowed, and opened her mouth to reply,

"She's coming with us" The Doctor interrupted,

"Can't we just bung her in a cell for now?" Logan asked. Hank rolled his eyes,

"I've just re-set her collarbone without any anaesthetic Logan, I need to keep her under obs. She's coming with us"

"I feel so honoured" Sphinx murmured dryly. Taking a step back as the two men chorused at her,

"Shut up"


	15. Chapter 15

DVD's and Devices

"Where's Little Blue?" Hank asked on the way,

"Bobby's still got him. Man is that boy protective" Logan shook his head, "Not that I can blame him" He added hastily, glancing up expecting to see anger and only seeing his friend trying to force away a smile. The doors '_ding_'d as they opened, "what are you smirkin at?"

"Smirking? I'm doing no such thing my be-clawed friend" Hank said innocently, "sit" He ordered Sphinx, a muscle in her face twitched and she stared up at him, not quite openly defiant, "Please" He added in a gentler tone,

"Hankster! Oh" Bobbys exuberant grin fell away as he saw Sphinx, "er"

"Close your mouth, Mr Drake or you may catch flies" She said softly. Bobbys jaw clicked shut with a frown,

"You're lucky there's a minor here, miss" He snapped back. In his arms Little Blue reached out to Sphinx, Bobby looked up – eyes frightening and questioning at the same time. Sphinx looked as startled as the rest of them when he handed her the baby. Hanks protective senses were in overdrive and he stood right behind her, hands resting on the back of her chair…close too her neck. She held the baby awkwardly a moment before settling him in her arms,

"Um, hello…small child" She said hesitantly. Little Blue…_smiled_, looking past her up to his Father,

"His…his name's Xavier" Hank managed to choke out, smiling back, "we all call him Little Blue" She stood up and handed the baby to him quickly but carefully, wiping her hands on her vest,

"Fitting" She sat down again, "Innocence that pure stings ones skin" She replied at the looks she was receiving, "does someone have a coat I could borrow please?" She asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. Hank sighed and swirled his jacket around her shoulders, understanding that it may very well have been the first time in years since she had been quite so exposed, "thank you" She drew her uninjured foot up onto the chair, covering her head with the oversized jacket and holding it shut from the inside,

"Alright everyone, settle down" Ororo called,

"We ain't kids, Ro"

"But settle down sounds nicer than sit down and shut up, Logan" She quipped back, making everyone laugh a little, "some of us have manners after all"

"Over-rated"

"As you all know we've received another…anonymous CD" Everyone glanced at Sphinx who pulled Hanks jacket tighter around herself,

"Hold y'breath everybody, with any luck it maht be a video postcard from one friend to another" Rogue called out as she took a seat beside Bobby,

"I'm more likely to start preaching that humanity is perfect and mutants are evil" Sphinx murmured in reply,

"Good day X-men!" Morphia beamed out at them, "Unlike Sphinx, I have a slightly less pacifistic approach to problems but she's not here now, so that's fine "

"She has no brains whatsoever" Sphinx muttered to herself, inadvertently Hank heard,

"We have devised a bomb. It's simple. Stay out of my way andI won't blow your precious school to hell. Understood? Oh, and if my dear sister's still alive tell I send hugs" The screen fuzzed off,

"Different" Logan murmured,

"Sister?" Rogue turned to face Sphinx,

"A biological sibling, Miss Rogue. We share the same DNA on some levels" Came the scathing reply,

"Enough ladies" The white haired woman at the front ordered, "ideas people?" Silence reigned over the group, they all knew what had to be done and no one wanted to say, "we'll have to go find them" Ororo said eventually, voice heavy, "and disarm that thing before she does something stupid" Silent nods went around the room,

"I can get you in" Sphinx called, sinking further back into the chair as everyone turned to look at her,

"Why would ya wanna do that bub?" Logan asked, narrow eyed,

"If they fire that thing we all die…battered though it is I'd like to _keep_ my skin for the next fifty or sixty years thank you" She spat back, "besides. I have a feeling that Avalanche probably built the bomb which means you'll also need me to persuade him to disarm it"

"We know how to take a bomb apart" Rogue said,

"Obviously you don't know Avalanche's mind very well, Miss Rogue" Red eyes turned to her,

"Care to give us a hint?" Logan asked, scowling as Ororo shoved his feet off the table,

"Imagine your resident genius missing a few IQ points and addled with teenage hormones, Mr Logan and you're halfway there. The bomb will be a maze, an intricate network of wiring and cables finished off with a complete lack of organisation that will be truly breathtaking"

"You seem to know a lot about a bomb you haven't seen yet" Storm frowned, folding her arms,

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I helped design it"

"Why can't _you_ disarm it?"

"Because I didn't design the final version, I have very little doubt that Avalanche would have changed it"

"Why should we trust ya?" She looked up slowly at Logans question,

"Because I'm the only one who can get you in and out alive and in one piece" She said sternly,

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna get us from here to there?" Bobby asked, inside the hood the Sphinx smiled,

"You have the Blackbird, X-men, I have the Raptor"


	16. Chapter 16

The next two chapters are silly fill in's whilst I work on the last three. I'd apologise for them but they make me laugh...yes, my sense of humour really _is_ that primative.

* * *

Feelings and Fear

Eventually - after a long and loud arguement -the X-men haddecided to wait until the following morning before attempting to find Morphia's lair. They'd all gone their separate ways- Logan and Bobby promising to look after Sphinx whilst Hank played with his son. Once Little Blue had been laid down for the evening Hank had ambled down to the lab to work...he was woken by a crash ringing through the lab, he snorted and sat upright, catching the time on the computer screen in front of him - _1.23 am_ - beforelocating the source of the noise and standing to face it. The Sphinx was stood beside on of the medical beds, glaring at it,

"Who put this here?" She demanded, "It's a stupid place for a bed" She accused, looking up at him, "you look like you've been dragged through a nedge backw'r's" She slurred,

"Have you been drinking?" He frowned,

"Indeed" She slurred, weaving a little on the spot, "Blobby, Brobby, Obby, Misler Drake…_Robert_ was kind enough to lend me a bottle of vodka" She blinked blearily at him, lifting the hand that held the still half full bottle, knocking over a tray of instruments,

"Lend? What? Do you intend to throw it up and give it back later?" He asked, trying to stifle a laugh as he walked over to help. She smiled up at him beatifically,

"I was going to buy him a resplacement bottle but your idea sounds better…and cheaper" She watched him collect instruments, "do you need a hand?" She blinked, "you seem to have four hand too many any-anyway so I don't think two more will help, will it?" She murmured. Hank chuckled,

"No. I'm fine" He watched as she tried to get onto one of the tables, failed miserably and climbed up, "why were you drinking? Just for the fun of it?"

"Henry McCoy!" Heraisedhis eyebrows in suprise, it was the first time she had said his first name...he put it down to the drink.She looked scandalised, "dinking isn't for _fun_! I was drinking because I'm almost certainyou're going to kill my sister tommolow, tomorololeo…sometime in the future" She took a good swig from the bottle as Hanks mood plummeted down to earth, "which I can completely understand wanting to do. God knows _I've_ wanted too but I've sp-spent my whole life trying to protelect her…look after her and now…I can't get in the way of you because it's the right thing to do, right?" Hank opened his mouth to reply but the Sphinx was on a roll, "Of course it's right, you're an X-man, you're always right…always slave the day" She went to take another swig but Hank caught the bottle and set it down out of reach,

"You've had enough" He murmured, she frowned up at him, weaving back and forth,

"I do wish you'd keep still, Droctor McCoy, is most annoying" She hiccupped, "you're always sensibible aren't you?" Hank smothered a smile, pulling up a chair and wondering how long this could go on for,

"Yes, always sensibible, I'm a doctor after all" He replied,

"I'm not sensibible" She sighed mournfully, sprawling out over the table, "Mr Wologan, Woferine, Lofer…the one with the claws, you know?" She made a swiping gesture in the air, "he won my jacket off me in a poker game"

"You played poker with Logan?" Hank asked incredulously, "and _survived_?"

"Mmm, only 'cos he won damn near everything off me" She yawned, "can I have a cup of coffee? I can hear myself saying stupid things and you won't let me drink any more" Hank glanced over his shoulder to where his ancient cup of coffee stood with an impressively thick skin crusting the top, he turned back to tell her that he'd have to go upstairs but she was already asleep, one arm dangling over the edge of the table. Hank chuckled a little, pulling a blanket over her. She was a strange creature, the Sphinx. He'd only ever heard of the term 'honest criminal' inside Dickens novels but she truly seemed to fit the bill…in an odd twisted sort of way. Not for the first time in his life Hank wished he had the ability to see into other peoples minds, hers would be fascinating. Abused by her father, protector of her sister, then – _most likely_ – abused by others until she formed a sort of support band of renegade mutants, educated herself – _unwisely with Eric Lensherrs theories, something would have to be done about that, maybe a re-education was in order_– and set out to destroy humanity. There had been the scuffle last year and then she'd waited, her sister had stolen Little Man without her knowledge and then she had brought him back – _why?_ The question boomed in Hanks mind as he stared down at her – she'd received a beating from him with little, if any resistance and hadn't breathed a word of it since – guilt gnawed at his insides before he beat it down – she had co-operated – _eventually_ – with nearly everything they had requested in order – _apparently_ – to save her sisters life. Now she was going to help them get in to the one place she knew her sister was safe in order to protect them – _and herself_ – from being blown up. Hank frowned a little, watching as the Sphinx turned in her sleep, curling into an almost foetal position, the blanket wrapped around her head. _What was it about this woman?_


	17. Chapter 17

Flight and Flirting

_Early the following morning…_

The X-Men stood out in the hanger, all eyes trained on the Sphinx. She was dressed in her customary cloak and hood and seemed much more at ease with herself. She lifted her wrist, speaking into a com that had been cunningly sewn into her jacket sleeve which Logan had handed to her earlierwithout meeting her eyes

"Raptor this is Sphinx" She said firmly,

"Verify user" A voice crackled back, Hank caught the slight wince as Sphinx moved the com further away from her ear – ah, so she does have a hangover,

"User Sphinx, 30195-8127"

"User confirmed. Request?"

"Locate and pick up"

"Affirmative" Sphinx let her wrist drop,

"Vhat now?" Kurt asked, tail flicking impatiently. No one was entirely sure if trusting the woman who had tried to kill them a few years previous was really a good idea,

"Wait. In all honesty I don't know how far away she is" She replied,

"She?" Ororo asked sceptically,

"Raptor is a bio-mechanical organism" She said, a hand shielding her eyes,

"What did she say in English, Hank?" Logan asked,

"The plane-"

"Jet" She cut in,

"-the jet is partly organic tissue, flesh if you want it at basic level, and partly every day mechanics" Hank frowned a little thoughtfully, "how did you get her? A trap I presume?" She glanced at him over her shoulder,

"Nothing so barbaric, doctor, we built her" She turned to face everyone, "she's the only one I have and I value her, so kindly treat her with respect" She warned,

"How long is she going to be?" Bobby sighed, absently kicking at the dirt. Sphinx turned away,

"Patience is a virtue" She breathed,

"Is that it?" Rogue pointed to a black spec in the distance that was rapidly getting larger. The Sphinx smiled inside the hood,

"Yes" The Raptor came in to land in the bay, a stark contrast beside the Blackbird. Where as the X-man jet was silver, sleek and built like a knife, the Raptor looked more like something that belonged in space, all un-necessary curves and points, "she'll screenyou, one by one, don't speak unless she speaks to you first…I don't want her to dump anyone once we're a couple of hundred feet up" She stalked towards the jet,

"Has that happened before?" Bobby asked, trotting after her, the others following suit, "hey, has that happened before?" He asked insistently. Sphinx put her finger to her lips as a set of stairs folded out of the craft,

"Hey baby" She said, climbing inside and running a hand over the console panel, "Did you miss me?"

"Captain Sphinx. We missed you" The robotic voice thrummed around them, seeming to come out of the walls themselves, "passengers?" Raptor asked as the X-Men filed on board,

"It's time Raptor, the things we discussed are coming to pass. May they have chairs please?"

"These are the X-Men?" Chairs rapidly grew out of the seemingly solid floor. Sphinx made a gesture for them to sit, still running her hands over the consoles and lights that surrounded them,

"Yes Raptor, I…misjudged them" She didn't meet anyone's eyes, frowning a little, "Analysis, Raptor, what's this?" She asked, touching an oddly coloured patch of metal,

"Rust, Captain"

"Oh I'm so sorry" To Hanks surprise she actually sounded it, "baby, I'll fix you up real good, I just need you to get me to the others. To Morphia" The chairs beneath them hardened, it seemed as if the entire ship…tensed,

"Affirmative, Captain" The windscreen at the front showed them taking off,

"Don't _you_ fly?" Bobby asked Sphinx, his hands tightening on the chairs arms,

"We are flying" The Raptor replied, a face appearing in the wall beside him, "We are Raptor. We need no pilot. What are you?"

"Er, Bobby Drake. Iceman…these are my friends, Ororo Monroe, Storm.Logan, The Wolverine.Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler.Rogue and Dr Hank McCoy, Beast" He stammered, the face in the wall beside him smiled,

"Do you like us, Bobby Drake Iceman?" She asked, the metal bending easily around the words,

"She's asking if you like the jet" Sphinx asked, looking amused,

"Er, yeah, you're very – uh – beautiful" Bobby stammered. A girlish laugh rippled through the jet and…things, almost like a safety harness, started to grow over his shoulders, crossing over his chest and disappearing back into the chair, creating and 'x' over his chest,

"We like this one, Captain, we want to keep it, it says nice things" The craft purred. Sphinx almost laughed at the panicked look on Bobbys face,

"What do you say, Mr Drake? Raptor gets awfully lonely sometimes" She said, just a little cruelly,

"Um, Miss Raptor I'm r-really quite flattered – shut up Logan – but I've already got a girlfriend" Rogue giggled beside him,

"Oh no, Raptor, you keep hold of him for now, ah'll take him back later" She called out. Another laugh rang clear and 'x's began to grow over everyone's chests, keeping them firmly in their seats,

"Astounding. An aircraft with a sense of humour" Hank murmured to himself, re-settling his glasses as he stared at the assortment of buttons and lights on the console in front of him,

"We are alive, Dr Hank McCoy Beast, and we have consciousness. We find things amusing though we are not particularly intelligent"

"Liar" Sphinx murmured fondly. She was now the only one no longer seated pacing up and down the length of the ship, limping still but only a little, as she checked out the craft,

"If I may be so bold as to ask, why do you refer to yourself as 'we' rather than 'I', Miss Raptor?" Hank asked,

"We, unlike mutants, are aware that we are made up of lots of separate parts. Skin, metal, tissue, lights – it would be unfair for one consciousness to claim dominance over the whole" She explained. Hank was amazed,

"What a wonderful point of view…I'd like to speak with you some more after this is over, Miss Raptor, maybe get some of your philosophies down on paper, if you don't mind?" To Hanks surprise the safety harness tightened a little across his chest, not enough to leave him breathless, just enough for him to think that it was an…embrace,

"We like this one too, Sphinx, can we keep this one instead?" Raptor asked. Bobby caught Hanks eye and mouthed the words 'you see? The jet is mad'. Sphinx laughed,

"Raptor you traitor" She patted an arc above her head as one would pat a horse, "these are the _X-men_ and you're busy flirting with them"

"Should I kill them then, Captain?" The jet asked. There was a long breathless moment in which there was a soft '_snikt_' as Logan unsheathed his claws,

"You'd sulk at me for months if I asked that of you, wouldn't you Raptor?" She called up dryly,

"Yes, Captain. We would not mind the others too much but we want to keep these two" The face in the wall beside Bobby smiled again,

"No, no murders then, Raptor, just take us there as quickly as you can"

"We are here, Captain, we have been circling, waiting for your orders" The jet informed her,

"Take us down, Raptor…where are we?" Sphinx asked, leaning over the console to look out of the window, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the reply she received,

"We are here"

* * *

A/N. ok I think I've got all my silliness out of my system now. The idea of an aircraft having a crush on someone made me giggle. 


	18. Chapter 18

Just a wee warning for the vastlength of this chapterand one or two very grown up words slipping in here and there.

* * *

Justice and Jeopardy

_Here_ was not where Sphinx's old hideout used to be. _Here_ was beside a river, a largish waterfall ran down a cliff-face to jagged rocks beneath,

"I'd keep away from the water if I were you, Mr Drake" Sphinx called. They'd piled out of the Raptor – once she had been persuaded to let Hank and Bobby go – and into the clearing. Ororo was using the hand held scanner, looking for infra-red prints, whilst Logan used the DNA scanner,

"Why?" Bobby asked, stepping back,

"I think Leviathan is in there, keep away unless you want to be dragged under" Sphinx murmured, "where are you Morphia?" She glared around the space, red eyes narrowed beneath the hood,

"This thing's broke" He said around his cigar, shaking it,

"Why?" Hank walked over, looking over his shoulder, "oh"

"What's going on?" Ororo asked,

"It indicates that there's a rather impressive network of caves" Hank replied, frowning a little as he took the scanner from Logan,

"Where?" Hank frowned again at the question, knowing that the machine wasn't lieing and that it wasn't broken but a little hard pushed to believe what it was telling him,

"Behind the waterfall"

* * *

Gathering as many flashlights and ropes as they could the X-men stood in front of the waterfall, 

"If I part the curtain of the waterfall, Bobby, could you freeze it?" Ororo asked. The Iceman nodded, taking a step back, "hold on everybody" Ororo frowned, eyes going pure white as she raised her hands, directing the wind into the waterfall as a conductor would instruct an orchestra. The wind slowly forced the sheet of water apart, revealling a large tunnel beyond, "now Bobby"

"Got it" Bobby murmured, straining to freeze the running water further up the river as well as the waterfall, giving them time to get inside before the whole graceful structure came crashing down,

"Nice" Logan murmured, blowing smoke as he turned his torch on, "look's like we got us a bit of a trek" He said, flashing the light on before them,

"Best foot forward everyone" Ororo said briskly, striding fearlessly ahead with Kurt in her wake,

"Would that be the right foot or the left?" Hank murmured absently, his eyes on the scanner rather than on where they were going,

"This place gives me the creeps" Rogue shivered, looking up at the ceiling where rock had formed odd shapes that hung from the ceilings like writhing columns,

"Well, there can't be much of a – whoa!" Bobby flailed, standing on the edge of a huge precipice. Kurt reached out and grabbed his shirt, hauling him back onto solid ground, "thanks" He said breathlessly,

"No problem" Kurt's grin dropped away as they all looked around. The cave before them was enormous, the light from their torches flashing back at them from huge networks of crystals that were growing down the walls. A black pit yawned in the centre, surrounded by a pathway that hugged the edges, wide enough to walk two abreast. Doors lined the room, all closed, all the same. Logan whistled, throwing his cigar into the pit before them, watching the tiny spec growing smaller and smaller until it vanished completely,

"Deep"

"Approximately two hundred foot, according to this" Rogue said, looking down at the scanner face,

"We'll split up into two teams" Ororo said decisively, handing Hank a scanner, "find the bomb-"

"And try not to disturb any bad guys" Logan rolled his eyes as Kurt _bampf_ed over the other side of the cave. There was a sharp cry, the Nightcrawler looked like he was caught up in mid air,

"What the -"

"It's not a mutant" Hank called, the infra red held up in front of him,

"What is it?" Ororo cried, already running around the edge,

"Don't move, Miss Monroe.I don't know how much of it there is strung up around the place. It's a booby trap I devised. It's called the fishnet. It'll kill him quickly if he carries on struggling like that" She spoke as if commenting on the weather. Ororo whipped round to face her,

"Get him out" She ordered,

"There's no time"

"Your time will be up if you don't get him out" Logan snarled, his claws under her throat. She sighed disgustedly, pushing him away,

"Dr McCoy, Miss Monroe, will you _please_ locate the bomb" She turned her back, not waiting for an answer, and started to run towards the fishnet where Kurt was struggling,

"Help" He called out, in amongst a babble of German prayers,

"Stay calm, Mr Wagner, push into the wires" Sphinx instructed firmly,

"Are you crazy?" Kurt asked, crying out as the razor sharp wires started to cut into his skin, crimson blood blossoming brightly against blue skin,

"Have faith, Mr Wagner, please, before you're cut into ribbons, it works like a chinese finger trap, _push into it_" She said firmly, calmly, glancing back over her shoulder to see Hank and Ororo running the scanners along the doors, looking for heat signatures, "quickly if you please, Mr Wagner, we don't have all day" She said briskly, completely hiding the fear she was feeling for the trapped X-man. If he didn't get out of it soon, the wire would cut through the arteries and veins in his arms and he would slowly bleed to death. Kurt looked up into her eyes – she nearly flinched – and nodded, pushing into the tangle of wires, hissing at the shift of them as they ballooned out enough for him to remove his arm,

"Sank you" He caught her arm as she turned away, giving hera knowing, meaningful look,

"You see far more than you should, Mr Wagner" She murmured, feeling embarrassment start to creep up the back of her neck. He grinned widely and _bampf_ed to the other side,

"We found the bomb!" Ororo called from the other side,

"No! Don't open the-" Too late The Sphinx called out as the door opened and a rush of super-heated air blasted out, "-door because that's likely to be booby trapped too" She sighed as the X-men were all shoved back. She watched Hank – who had been at the front and closest to the door – stagger back to the edge of the pit, teeteringthere for a breathless moment.She dragged in a sharpbreath, opening her mouth to shout his name when Logan's hand darted out and grabbed his jacket, hauling him to his feet,

"Thank you my friend" She heard Hanks voice echo around the chamber and released the breath she'd been holding in. Taking a few steps back and trying not to stare at the tallest of the X-men, she gathered her strength and leapt the distance easily, landing gracefully on the other side,

"Excuse me" She murmured, pushing passed the others,

"Where do ya think you're goin, darlin?" Logan's hand clamped down on her shoulder as she headed into the room. Sphinx sighed, removing his hand,

"To do the logical thing, Mr Logan" She said, "think. If there are any more booby traps – which I'm sure there are – then I'll be the one who gets cut into tiny bite size pieces, leaving you and your friends to find Avalanche" She looked at Storm expectantly,

"You said you needed Avalanche to do this" She pointed out. Sphinx wrinkled her nose,

"I'll have a look at it first" She strolled forward, only to be brought short a second time. She glanced back,

"Be careful" Hank murmured, frowning a little. The frown deepened as she nodded before turning away and cautiously entering the room. Thanks to his superior optic system, Hank could see that the bomb itself was a clumsy looking thing on a podium at the far end of the room. He reconed that he could probably take it apart in a few moments but he wasn't looking close enough to be sure. Slowly the Sphinx made her way across the room,

"I need a knife, something sharp to cut the wires" She said without turning around. Something was wrong, she just knew it,

"Will this do?" Logan asked. She turned just as a razor sharp claw shot out of his fist,

"That will do just fine" She said, taking hold of his wrist and bending over the bomb, "I wonder, Mr Logan, if you know the meaning of the words 'stay put"

"I ain't a dog bub-" Alarms went off, a metal cage dropping from the ceiling. Logan snatched the Sphinx back, just saving her from being crushed by the heavy metal,

"Thank you"

"No problems" The others had rushed into the space as soon as the alarms went off. Rogue reached out for the bars and drew back with a sharp cry as electric jolted up her fingers, Bobby caught her as she staggered back,

"I can't get in zere" Kurt said, a puzzled frown on his,

"No and Wolverine's claws won't leave so much as a dent" A rich, overly sweet, voice rolled around the chamber before Morphia and her band stepped out from the shadows. Hank snarled, anger – pure and unadulterated – swamped his system. This was the female who had stolen his son. He tried to move forward, to pounce and bring her down but nothing would move. It was as if his entire body had been encased in Iron, "yes. I wondered when you'd figure it out" Morphia walked towards him, smiling smugly as she combed her fingers through his hair, "I'd like everyone to meet Kenosis" A man stepped out of the shadows and bowed, hands together, "you might recognise him Wolverine"

"What kind of sick game are you playin bub?" He snarled as he brushed against the bars, the electricity intensified by the metal running through his body,

"Kenosis was the same gentleman I had take control of you so long ago, do you remember? When you stabbed Dr McCoy through the chest and almost killed him" In his mind Hank was shocked – _so that's what Sphinx meant when she said the stabbing had been out of her hands, it was her sisters fault_. Morphia turned away, looking intently at the other frozen X-men as if they were interesting objects in a museum, "It's amazing, isn't it Wolverine? How many people are you going to stab through the chest before you actually kill them"

"You're high on my list"Logan snarled,

"I'm flattered" She grinned, looking more like a demon than ever,

"No, you're stupid" Sphinx called, stepping out from behind Logan, pushing the hood from her head. Morphia looked furious, looking down at her sister, an ugly scowl twisting her face,

"_You_?"

"You always liked the sound of your voice Morphia" Sphinx called out, "why aren't we dead yet?"

"Because I don't like doing things _your_ way" Came the snapped reply. Morphia whirled round to face the others, "get them into the holding pen I want -" She turned as Kenosis gave a sharp cry, his concentration shook enough that the X-men could break free. Kenosis' hand and part of his arm was completely encased in a thick layer of ice,

"Way to go Icicle" Wolverine called with a grin as Ororo rose in the air, calling a wind that was strong enough to knock the cage from the trapped pair,

"Kenosis, protect me" Morphia ordered. A bubble of blue light surrounded her as the X-men leapt into action,

"We beat your asses once, we can do it again!" Rogue called, hands bare as she headed towards the twins. She was blasted by a powerful jet of water,

"Yeah, butI wasn't there then" Aqua grinned, raising her hands once more to force the smaller woman back, "drown" She murmured lazily, crying out in pain as the water froze. She shuddered as the icy feeling travelled up her arms and whipped round to face Bobby,

"Don't touch her again" He ordered,

"What? This your girlfriend?" Aqua laughed, dousing the other woman again. Bobby frowned and the two faced each other. Scanner and Sonar, the twins, were stood side by side, holding hands as Storm and Nightcrawler approached them,

"We don't want to hurt you -"

"-But we can't let you jeopardise our mission" They took it in turns to speak before slowly raising their joined hands and bringing them down sharply. The ground shook beneath Storms feet and she glanced over at Nightcrawler,

"We must separate them" She said. Kurt nodded and bampfed behind Scanner – only to be knocked off his feet as Sonar used his brother as a weapon, spinning him round by their joined hands,

"We can't be separated-"

"-If we don't want to be" They grinned. Logan was watching, looking for an opening in someone's defences, Hank was beating his fists futilely against the bubble like shield that surrounded Morphia as she laughed up at him from beneath it, watching him with her arms folded. Logan snarled, eyes shifting to Kenosis who stood, the ice melting on his arms, focusing on the shield with silver eyes. He tensed, unsheathing his claws and preparing to spring forward and rip the little man to shreds,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A thickly accented voice, Russian maybe, said behind him before a hand closed around his bare wrist. He stumbled as he turned to snarl, a sudden nausea rushing up his throat as his senses swirled. The…man that had hold of his wrist was vile even to look at. His skin was slimy grey, black pustules were dotted all over his skin, erupting erratically and spewing a white goo and smoke,

"What are you?" Logan managed, fighting back the nausea,

"My name is Poison" The man smiled, revealing blackened teeth. The smile froze, the white eyes going wide in shock,

"Wolverine. Nice ta meet ya" Logan growled thickly as the hand released him. Poison slowly collapsed to his knees, grunting as Wolverine retracted his claws from his chest, wiping the metal clean of the white fluid before sheathing them. He shook his head and looked up,

"Enough of this, I grow weary" Morphia pretended to yawn, "kill him, Avalanche" The tall, awkward looking man beside her with shards of rock sticking out of his skull and up the length of his arms frowned a little,

"But I've never killed anyone before, madam" He said thickly,

"Well now's a good time to start" From across the room, beside the bomb she had been taking apart the Sphinx looked up,

"Avalanche, no! Don't he'll kill you!" She heard herself calling, unsure of who the panic was directed at, why was it there? Hank McCoy didn't mean_ anything_ to her…did he? Avalanche hesitated for only a moment, glancing over at her, before bringing the entire wall down on Hanks body, burying the doctor beneath the shingle and boulders,

"See, now you've just pissed him off" Logan murmured, taking a few steps back as the mountainous pile started to shift,

"Impossible" Avalanche murmured, his hands shaking as he gestured at the wall, bringing another wave down just as a blue furred hand emerged,

"More" Morphia ordered, a thrum of panic starting to swellas the pile continued to shift, "bring down more"

"I can't, not without bringing the whole bally cave down with it" Avalanche shouted back in a trembling voice. Sphinx ran over, ducking as Aqua flew over her head, blasted to the wall by a stream of super cooled air,

"Run, Avalanche" She ordered, shoving the man, "run" He seemed frozen to the spot, eyes huge as like some Neolithic monster Hank pulled himself from the debris, head bowed, a constant long low growl emanating from his chest until he looked up,

"There seems to have been some sort of misunderstanding" Avalanche squeaked in a very small voice. He was lifted by the throat and brought face to face with the angriest man in the world,

"You are in my way" Hank growled out. Avalanche gurgled, dangling a good three feet off the floor before he was thrown across the room, slamming into the wall hard. Sphinx ran after him, kneeling beside him,

"Oh Avalanche, why don't you ever listen?" She whispered, ignoring the battle around them, cradling his head in her lap,

"If you want…Morphia to live, you'll have t-to leave me…old girl" He smiled up faintly, "good l-luck, wot" His eyes fluttered closed as he passed out and Sphinx slowly laid his head down before standing up. Throwing aside the cloak and hood she wore she started to run towards Hank McCoy, desperation building as she ran and leapt, claws aiming for his back – only to be knocked aside. She gasped, pain lancing through her as the bindings on her collarbone broke free, the air knocked from her lungs as a heavy weight landed on top of her,

"Ya can't get in the way of this" Logan snarled down at her, pinning her in place with his claws through her forearm, "ya can't" Silently Hank moved towards Morphia who started to run towards the door, only to be blocked as Kurt Wagner stood in her way. Unable to hit him through the shield Morphia glared at him uselessly before turning round. Hank wasn't moving towards her, he was slowly but surely crushing the life from Kenosis, one hand on either side of the mans ribsas he squeezed the air from him, leaving a bleeding form to drop to the floor, he turned, yellow eyes blank with primal rage,

"You took my son from me" He said slowly,

"_No_!" Both Morphia and Sphinx screamed as the shield gave way as Kenosis died. Sphinx brought a foot up in a display of flexability, kicking Logans chin hard and sending him rolling back, darting forward with her own claws extended only to be battered out of the way as Hank lifted her sister easily, crushing her throat in his grip as he carried her through the door at arms length to the edge of the pit. He opened his hand – the only thing keepingthe red skinnedwomanup. Morphia let out a soundless scream, blood arching in the air before she managed to briefly grab hold of his arm, dragging him down with her as she fell before her grip slipped on her own bloodand she plummeted into the dark void. Hank roared as he – _didn't fall._ He looked up. Sphinx had grabbed hold of his hand, she had her right arm caught in the wire, the trap she had called the fishnet, so she couldn't physically let go of it as it dug into her skin and her grip on him was almost painful. Hank looked up at her, leaning out over the precipice, one foot on the edge of the path, the other hanging in space,

"Why are you doing this?" He called up as the anger slowly started to give way to terror, his heart thundering wildly. She grinned down at him, despite the tears that were making tracks down her scarred face,just a hint of madness glinting in her eyes as she replied,

"Isn't it obvious Doctor McCoy?" She strained, swearing as the rocks and shale beneath her foot started to give way, "I think I might have masochistic tendencies – please don't laugh" She added, "It makes you bounce" Hank suppressed the near hysterical laughter that wanted to bubble up, trying not to look down into the sucking void beneath his dangling feet,

"You're bleeding" He said foolishly as it dripped down her arm,

"Don't worry, Dr McCoy, the wire isn't strong enough to go through bone" She hissed a little, "At least, I don't think it is…I presume you have a clever plan?" She asked,

"Working on -" _Bampf_. Sphinx almost sagged as the weight was suddenly gone. A familiar blue face appeared in front of her own as an arm went around her waist, hauling her back,

"Push into zer vire, Miss Sphinx, ve don't haff all day" Kurt grinned at her, supporting her weight, helping her to push back until the wires were relaxed enough to extract her arm,

"I'm most appreciative Mr Wagner, though you did take your time" She muttered, some of the harshness taken out of her voice by the relief,

"My apologies for my tardiness, Miss Sphinx" They both grinned at each other. Sphinx turned,

"It's over then?" She asked with a shuddering sigh, looking at the debris that was once the bomb, the sprawled and mutilated bodies of people she had once called friends,

"Not yet" Kurt smiled behind her, a small secret, knowing smile, "but soon I sink it shall be"


	19. Chapter 19

Hearts to Hearts and Healing

Hank was staring down the lens at the tissue sample that he'd taken from Raptor – with her permission. Little Blue was busy taking hisafternoon nap and he had _really_ wanted to do this for the past few days.The tiny little microbes waved up at him and he smiled, "Raptor, my dear, how do you work?" He murmured to himself, increasing the power of the microscope,

"She's a living organism who's adapted her genetic make-up enough to use a variety of metals to protect herself" He startled a little at the sound of the voice, turning to see the Sphinx standing in the doorway, "she's animated by pure will, Dr McCoy, just like you or me"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, wincing a little at the harshness of the question. Sphinx didn't seem to notice, cradling her bandaged arm in her other hand,

"I was supposed to come and ask you for permission to go outside" She said dully, the glow of her eyes looking somehow…diminished. She'd been given a room of her own at Xaviers whilst Ororo decided 'what to do with her' but she was not allowed to go outside without, apparent, express permission. Hank scowled at the computer screen beside him,

"Yes, you can" She turned to leave and Hanks conscious nudged him, "please, wait…" She turned to face him, "can I come too?" He asked, "I understand if you don't want the company" He added, suddenly recognising the dull burn of buriedgrief in her eyes. She stared at him for a moment before blinking slowly,

"Your company would be most…appreciated, Dr McCoy" She replied. Hank clicked 'save' on his computer and closed everything down, following her lead out of the lab and into the grounds. She was silent beside him, not making any noise with her soft leather boots on the grass. It was…pleasant, in a way…this sense of companionship, even though the Doctor could sense something wrong in the other person. They headed, unconsciously, to the fountain on the lawns, sitting down on the thick edge of it,

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked bluntly, she turned to face him, looking shocked and amused but it was better than the _nothing_ that had been there a moment ago,

"You mean other than loosing my sister, having all of my friends betray me andmost of them dieand being trapped here at Xaviers like a caged animal?" She shrugged, "nothings wrong" Hank resisted the urge to laugh at her flippant manner,

"Is that how you feel at Xaviers? Trapped?" He frowned, sitting back and resting his palms on the cold stone beneath them,

"I had to come and ask you for permission to come outside, Dr McCoy" She reminded him dryly, "I'm surprised that no one has brought me a collar" She added, making him laugh. She smiled watching him, she'd noticed, the past few days, that McCoy didn't smile or laugh as much as the others and wondered briefly if he had always been that way,

"I'll speak to Ororo, see if I can get the security on you loosened a little" He murmured, "I don't _think_ you're going to wreak havoc, are you?" He added at her shocked expression,

"No. I learnt a while ago that it's not a wise idea to take on the X-men solo" She unconsciously traced the three scars that ran across her cheek and down her jaw. Over the past few days she had used the habitual shelter of a cloak and hood less and less..._it's nice to be able to see her expression_, Hank mused absently. A gaggle of squealing children ran past, one of them stopping to wave madly at Dr McCoy before running on, "it must be nice to be popular" She murmured, not unkindly. McCoy laughed a little, embarrassed, and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck,

"I don't know…you seem to be doing well with the children at Xaviers"

"I only ever talk to Little Blue" She replied solemnly, "the others get on my nerves after a while. He's remarkably good company" She stared off at the clouds above the tree line in the distance, "may I be permitted a rather blunt question?" She asked quietly, not looking at him,

"Certainly" Hank braced himself,

"I can't think of a delicate way to ask it. Where's Little Blues mother? Is it Miss Monroe?" Hank stared at her a moment, trying to sort through the sudden jumble of emotions in his chest before settling on bursting out laughing, "not Miss Monroe then" She said wirily, catching him as he rocked back a little too hard, almost falling into the fountain. Hank giggled,

"No, not Ororo, she's with Kurt" He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, wiping his glasses on the edge of his lab coat as his smile faded, "Little Blues mother didn't make it through the labour" He said softly, surprised that he could say it without a lump in his throat,

"I…I'm sorry" She said awkwardly,

"Thank you" He said softly, something clicked in Sphinxs mind,

"Have you even cried for her yet?"_Is that why you don't smile and laugh as much athe others?_ She barely managed to bit back from asking.Hank shook his head, not caring that the question hadn't been delicately asked,

"Have you cried for Morphia?" He replied, he saw the hard look come into her eyes, "I'm sorry"

"No, you're right" She looked away and they were quiet for a moment,

"At the beginning I…didn't want to acknowledge that she was actually gone and then Morphia…" He smiled wirily, "I didn't even touch any files for months"

"Files"

"She was the ultimate personal organiser" He grinned at as a few memories paraded across his mind, "she had the patience to put up with me and my filing system...or rather, my _lack_ of filing system"

"You loved her very much" She murmured. Hank turned to look at her, "It's written all over your face"

"Still?" He asked, almost amused,

"Just because someone's taken away from us doesn't mean we should stop loving them" Her tone was almost defensive,

"What's your name, Sphinx?" He asked suddenly, desperate to get out of the conversation he'd been avoiding for so long, feeling the grief start to knot in his chest,

"I think you just answered your own question" She replied, he could hear the smile in her voice,

"No, I mean your real name…I mean, if I was to look at your birth certificate would I see 'The Sphinx'?" He asked dryly. She laughed, rocking back a little, heels crossed – it was then he realised how much smaller than him she was, her legs swung freely above the paving rather than her feet reaching the floor,

"It might do" She said, the laughter still tempering her voice. She reached back, plucking one of the lilies that grew in the fountain and sighed heavily, turning back to rest the flower in her lap. Hank watched a moment as she gently stroked the petals, almost absent mindedly, before hegave up on receiving a straight answer from the infuriating woman, "Rose" She said softly,

"What"

"My name. Rose" She turned away, "Rose Just" Hank shook her hand, bringing her gaze back to him,

"Nice to meet you, Rose, I'm Hank McCoy-"

"PhD" She grinned, "yes, we've met" She looked out over the lawns, "do you know what I want most in the whole world right now, Hank McCoy PhD?" She asked softly, he grinned, laughing a little,

"What?"

"I want to run" Hank sprang to his feet at her words,

"Come on then-" She was tearing off ahead almost before he'd finished speaking. She was short but stars and garters she was fast!


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter contains my first ever attempt at paragraphs...so you're not allowed to laugh if I get it wrong, ok?

* * *

Letters and Letting go

It was snowing again. Hank liked it best when it snowed, everything looked so pure, untouched. Taking a deep breath he pulled the last thing he wanted to see from the usual hiding place of his top pocket. He'd modified that pocket himself so he could carry the letter with him, even on missions, without it ever getting damaged. He turned the little rectangle of white over in his hands for a few moments before finally opening it with trembling fingers,

_My dearest Henry_

_I have the most awful confession to make, my love, one that I have not been brave enough to say to your face. And no, I have not had an affair or been unfaithful to you – seriously, I hope you can, one day, find it in your heart to forgive this act of cowardice of mine.  
_

_The women on my Fathers side of the family…there has never been a birth that has been uncomplicated. My mother survived simply because she's a 'Davies' not a 'Caley'. Breach births, burst arteries – we are not bred for breeding. Yes, my love, I know of the risk I have taken carryingourchild. I won't say that I wasn't petrified when I saw the little blue line on the pregnancy test but I can honestly say that I have never been so happy to have madesuch adecision. Please, don't blame yourself. My Father nearly bankrupted us to get the top Doctors to help me but they couldn't do anything. Though your expertise are astounding, Henry, I don't think you could have helped me either. It's important that you understand it was my choice.  
_

_It's a little weird to think that if I live you'll never see this, I have no doubt that after the baby's born I'll find the courage to tell you myself. It's also odd to think that I never really wanted children before but now when I think about our future (and it is our future, not just my own) I imagine it littered with little ones. I've even got some names picked out. Silly, isn't it?  
_

_You will make a wonderful Father, Henry McCoy. I've never had any doubt of that.  
_

_If I don't survive this, Henry, I want you to know how very very much I love you, am in love with you and always will be. You brought such understanding into my life, a gentleness and a warmth of spirit that was lacking before. You taught me how to use chopsticks so naturally that puts you on a par with God in my mind - I jest, I jest, forgive me. I wish my vocabulary was as vast as yours – it's not fair that you can come up with phrases that make me blush to the ends of my hair and I'm left fumbling for the right words, isn't it supposed to be the other way round? Aren't women supposed to be the romantic ones?Many pretty phrases spring to mind but none of them seem to carry the weight of what I want to say. I'm yours, Henry, completely. Heart, body, soul, mind – everything that counts. I've never loved this deeply, broadly, completely before and it's all thanks too you.  
_

_Selfish and cowardly as I am, I have one last favour to ask. Take care of our child, Henry, be strong because they'll need you more than you can possibly imagine. I've already said that you'll make a wonderful father, love, but you'll also need to be a good friend, a good carer…I've no doubt you'll rise to the task with all the genius you apply to your work and to me. Don't spoil the child…though the occasional late night Twinkie run may - in dire situations-be permitted. If I haven't survived I'll be watching over you, have no doubt, and I'll be very annoyed if our baby turns into a spoilt brat. Don't think I won't take it out on you when you get to the afterlife. Remember Xavier Peter McCoy for a boy as we discussed and, Henry, I was wondering if we might call it Lilly Elspeth McCoy if it's a girl? After my grandma?  
_

_You're a wonderful man, Henry McCoy, but I worry about you. Remember to sleep and eat regularly – and I don't mean just Twinkies, I mean meals.  
_

_Now that I think I've gotten everything important off my chest (this is the thirty second draft by the way) I'm going to find you and drag you out of the lab and make sure you know just how much I love you.  
_

_Oh and Henry…don't pine for me. Don't hang around moping about me if there's some gorgeous young thing who wants you. Formulate biological replication on a grand scale, my ever dearest. You'll probably need it. And don't be surprised if there is some beautiful young thing waiting in the wings, love, you're gorgeous, whether you believe me or not.  
I love you._

_Isabelle._

They found Hank in the evening,curled up against her gravestone fast asleep, the letter still held tightly in one hand, tracks in his fur where the tears had run down his face. Kurt crouched down beside his friend, shaking his shoulder gently, smiling as bright eyes blinked sleepily up at him,

"Come along, my friend" He murmured, helping the taller man up as much as he could, "zer girls are making cookies again"


	21. The End

Parties and Partners

"She doesn't even_ like_ me"

"Don't be ridiculous of course she does" Hank said firmly,  
"She called me a geek"

"Nothing wrong with being a geek – _I'm _a geek" The Doctor said defensively,

"Besides, she was only playing" Logan cut in,

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me,we know a _lot_ about girls" Hank said, managing to keep his face straight even with the Iceman sniggering behind him,

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't you going out with the girl that you fancy?"

"Er, Well I – you – there's – I don't – Now look, that's _completely_ besides the point, Little Blue, we're discussing _you're_ love life, not mine" Hank gave his son a gentle shove, "go and ask her for goodness sake, it's your birthday after all" He hissed. Ten year old Little Blue nodded, straightening out his waistcoat as he headed for the pretty girl with the pink ribbons on the other side of the party,

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this" He chanted softly. Hank grinned,

"Remember to tell her you think she looks pretty!" He whispered as loudly as he dared,

"Why?" Little Blue hissed back over his shoulder,

"Chicks like it" Bobby called, the three men watched him cross the room,

"Don't watch" Rogue murmured, one hand over her belly as shejoined them, "you'll make him more nervous" En masse the three men turned their backs, "oh our little boys all grown up" Beside them Rogue flapped a hand in front of her face, reaching for a napkin. _Obviously the pregnancy hormones are taking hold_, Hank thought wirily, _only a month along and she's weeping already_,

"What? How's he doing?" He asked, only just resisting the urge to turn around and see for himself,

"He's making her laugh a lot…he looks pretty pleased with himself– oh"

"What? _What?_" Logan went to turn round only to be sharply turned back by the other two,

"She just kissed his cheek" Rogue squeaked, voice choked off by tears,

"I knew it" Hank said smugly. Logan scowled, handing Bobby over ten dollars, "you were taking bets?" He growled,

"Hey, I was on Little Blues side" Bobby said defensively. The Wolverine grabbed his shoulder, grinning at Hank even as he took a step back,

"I think this might be a good time to run, Icicle" The pair scattered. Hank was about to chase after them when he saw Little Blue wandering back over, a huge beaming grin on his face and a cherry lip gloss mark on his cheek,

"So…how did it go?" Hank asked, trying not to sound too excited for him. Little Blue looked up at him,

"I think I'm in love" Little Blue grinned hugely, exposing elongated canines and the joy he felt,

"Hooray!" Rogue swept him up, spinning him round, "how about we get some ahs cream to celebrate?"

"Can I have chocolate sprinkles on mine?" Little Blue asked, the pair looked up at Hank, who sighed and shrugged helplessly,

"You're the birthday boy…just don't get sick, Xavier McCoy!" He shouted after the retreating pair,

"Aw but that's half the fun" Rogue laughed back. Hank sighed, contentedly, turning as a hand brushed his arm,

"So…you know a lot about girls do you?" Rose asked – she finally was 'Rose' in his mind now, not 'Sphinx' – she was trying not to smile. Hank felt his ears blush,

"Um, er, er, you look pretty" In his minds eye his face hit his palm – _smooth as ever McCoy_. She laughed and stood just a little closer, enough that he could feel her body heat,

"Thank you" She smiled just a little shyly, her gaze dropping to the floor. She was wearing something silky and high necked, long sleeves that hid all her scars, gloves on her hands. The pair stood in companionable silence before Hank screwed up his courage and dropped on hand to his side, reaching out and tentatively taking hold of hers – _oh please, please, please, please, please_ – she tensed completely, the glass of wine in her other hand shaking though her face betrayed nothing. Hank went to pull away, already berating himself for being a fool, when her grip tightened…and tightened. It was almost desperate. They stood that way for a long moment, neither of them speaking a word, until she gently, slowly, silently guided his hand around her waist, never once looking at him. Hank grinned, even though his heart was beating a mad staccato against his ribs and his stomach was attempting to do acrobatic tricks. He glanced across the room in time to see Bobby handing Logan back the ten dollars and the Wolverine grinned at him smugly. Blushing Hank turned away to see Rose smiling up at him with an odd look in her eyes – it took Hank a moment to realise it was the first tentative sparks of love. He pulled her closer to him. There would be a lot to talk about once the party was done, a lot of explaining and a lot of arguing too no doubt, but Hank also knew that there was going to be a lot of laughter and a lot of love. He raised an eyebrow as Little Blue turned to grin and wave at him, his face smeared with trifle as he pointed frantically to where he was holding hands with the pink be-ribboned girl beside him. Hank grinned back before giving him the thumbs up and pointing surreptitiously to Rose, Little Blue positively beamed and gave him the thumbs up in reply before turning away. _Yes_, he sighed contentedly, squeezing the woman beside him gently, _the future is going to be an interesting place to be._

Fini

* * *

A/N - 

Thanx t'ya'll who've reviewed. I've been most flattered that nearly all of you are also superb writers yourselves and those of you who aren't yet writers have simply marvellous taste in fics. So yeah, thanx y'all ;)


End file.
